


Lover of Mine

by Satan_Sent_Me



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Changing events so chapter two doesn't happen, Drinking, Eddie Kaspbrak Has Issues, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I just love these two so much, I'm not promising it will be anywhere near as good, M/M, More tags to be added?, Musician Richie Tozier, Parental Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smoking, first fic in a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Sent_Me/pseuds/Satan_Sent_Me
Summary: It's been three years since the Losers Club put Pennywise to rest for another twenty seven years, but something had disturbed his slumber...Meanwhile the losers have regular teenage problems, the main one being for Richie and Eddie is that they're in love with their best friend...(It's a Reddie fic and probably not a good one.)Also I'm gonna say that I did decide to name this after the 5 Seconds of Summer song Lover of mine cause I sort of think that it work so pretty well for Reddie. Might use it in this even though not time typical?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. I have nightmares too

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in a very long time, but hey I've always wanted to write it and seemingly have a lot more time on my hands in the light of certain events. Dunno if anyone will read it but it's gonna be a distraction for me and hopefully for anyone else who reads it.
> 
> Anyways yeah, please feel free to comment any pointers, requests or general feedback I would really appreciate. Thanks!

Eddie's Point of View

I woke suddenly, gasping for air with a cold sweat gripping me. My eyes darted around the room, checking every inch. He wasn’t here. I took a shaky breath, letting go of my arm what I had grabbed in my sleep, there a ghost like feel of where the cast once was. I ran my hand across the back of my neck and recoiled at the dampness of it, wiping it on my duvet as I didn’t have the courage to get up and go to the bathroom.

I tried to remind myself that he was gone, at least for twenty four more years, in a deep sleep that no one could wake him up when he was that far underground. I looked at my left hand and the scar that severed as a reminder of the oath I had promised. I swung my feet out of bed and flicked the lamp on, deciding that I would at least change my t-shirt. It was just past quarter to two meaning I had just over five hours before I had to get ready for another week of school. As the light illuminated the corner of my room there was a tap at the window and I jumped, my breathing quickening again. No, not at all. No way. There are so many more explanations Eddie, get yourself together. I stood up and moved the curtain slightly.

It was dark out and there was that fine rain in the air. On the lawn below in front on my window stood a figure which would be unsettling if I didn’t recognise the bike slumped at his feet. It was Richie. I smiled slightly, glad it was him and not anything else. He nodded at me, his hands in his pockets, pulling his hood tight against his head. I slid open my window and lent out and in a loud whisper asked “What do you want asshole?” I could make out a smirk on his face  
“Nice to see you too Eds, was wondering if you’d tell your mum-” I went to close the window, frustrated by the nickname that no matter how much I told him to stop using he continued to use and the fact he still made mum jokes at me. “No wait” Richie stepped closer and took his hands out his pockets. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue, “Can I come in?” There was no question in it, of course Richie could come in, he was always welcome even if he frustrated me most of the time. I nodded and stepped away from the window. This wasn’t the first time that he had done this and I was sure it wouldn’t be the last.  
Seconds later Richie came through my window, sliding off my desk and standing looking at me, water dipping off of him. “Hey” I smiled at him. Over the past three years Richie had shot up, not massively but he was at least an inch and a bit taller than me now. His dark hair had become slightly curly and more wild. He still had his goofy grin and round glasses which was always a comforting thing. “What you doing out Richie?” He shrugged dismissively  
“The usual” He avoid my eyes for a second. “What you doing up, huh?” I didn’t answer him. It was stupid. I was certain none of the other losers had nightmares about Pennywise. “You’re getting water everywhere.” I pointed at him and he smirked, taking his hood down and shaking his hair. I jumped back to avoid it and he laughed “Richie, my mum’s in bed.” He quietened down, but still smiled at me “Wait here and don’t touch anything”  
“Sure thing Eds” I glared at him, before walking out and across the landing. The bathroom was right next to mine so I didn’t have to sneak past my mum’s room, though I was still cautiously quite because she slept with the door open. I grabbed a towel and headed back to see that Richie was stood looking out the window. “You alright?” I asked quietly, closing the door behind me. Richie turned around and smiled. “Yeah just admiring this view of yours.”  
“Sure” I didn’t believe him, but didn’t want to argue with him so I just held the towel out which he smiled at. “You’re a life saver” He took it and began drying his hair as I walked to my draws and pulled out a clean top for him. I had a stash of Richie’s clothes, on the occasion he would stay over and leave clothes behind. I tossed him one such t-shirt and he kept grinning. He pulled his jacket off, his hoodie and the in one swift movement his t-shirt. I caught myself staring so quickly turned myself around. “What, were you sneaky a glance?”  
“Shut up Richie”  
“It’s fine if you are, just you know, make sure you aren’t objectifying me.” He was teasing me but I still felt my cheeks burning red, glad he couldn’t see me. “Alright spaghetti I’m decent” I turned around and avoided his eyes. I grabbed his clothes off the floor and hung them on my radiator so they would be dry by the morning before I climbed into bed. Richie for once waited until I was in before inviting himself in, after making it quite clear he would not sleep on my floor and there was no where else for him to sleep. “Stop” Richie had a leg hovering above the bed They’re still wet” I pointed at his pants and he shrugged and just pulled them off, kicking his shoes off as he did. He then climbed in next to me, the cold following him in. “Thanks Eddie.” His voice was soft and I smiled at him “Not a problem Rich. Are you gonna tell me what happened?” He avoided my eyes and then just muttered “Family argument.” I winced. I knew things had been getting harder at home for him, though I’m sure there was always something rocky about it. “I’m sorry Richie” I didn’t know what else to say him. “I don’t want you to feel sorry me.” I nodded at him, understanding that to a certain degree. “You gonna tell me why you were up, this late on a school night?” He pocked my side playfully. “No it’s stupid.”  
“You can still tell me, I promise I wont make fun of you… Any more than usual.”  
“Come on Richie we need to get some sleep” I sat up and reached for the lamp but he stopped me, grabbing my arm and looking at me “Eddie, don’t make me tickle you”  
“Richie”  
“Eddie” His voice became a bit sterner. I sighed. Richie had a way of making me tell him things and I wasn’t sure what it was, maybe it was because we had been friends for so long or that he was irritating enough to have learnt how to. “I had a nightmare” I whispered, not being able to look him in the eyes. It was so childish and I thought he would laugh at me, make fun or something. “About what?” I shook my head. It was always the same one, always would be. I couldn’t escape it. “Come on Eddie, talk to me.” I shook my head “Please” My body felt weak at that word. It was soft and gentle and I knew he didn’t say that to anyone else but me in that way. “Fine.” I took a deep breath in, telling myself that it was just a dream. “It was about Pennywise. I keep thinking he’s gonna come back before… before when he should.”  
“Eddie we made sure he won’t, okay? He’s gone for now and if he comes back we’ll kick his ass.” I looked at him because I felt his eyes on me. He was rubbing my arm reassuringly “I promise you Eddie. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”  
“I just can’t stop seeing him. Crawling out the fridge… all thoes kids… I hear his stupid voice taunting me and I know it’s stupid but-”  
“I get nightmares about him too.” Richie shrugged lightly. I guess he was trying to make me feel better and it sort of worked, a weight being lifted knowing I wasn’t the only one that got dreams about him. “He messed us up, but what’s it that Bill always says?”  
“Losers stick together?” Richie nodded  
“Exactly and last I checked your still one massive loser”  
“Thanks Richie” He smiled and then ruffled my hair “We should… get some sleep”  
“Sure thing Eds”  
“Don’t call me that” As I spoke he flicked the light off, leaving his glasses on the side. I shuffled down under the duvet, Richie doing the same. “Night Eddie”  
“Night Richie”  
“Don’t let any killer clowns get you” I rolled over and hit his arm and he laughed  
“Well he’ll get you first”  
“I don’t mind that” Richie mumbled, a sleepiness in his voice. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep soon after. For some reason I always slept better when Richie was here. I didn’t have any of the dreams, in fact I had a dream about us in the arcade, Richie besting me as he always did but offering for another game with his money.

When I woke up I found myself with my head against Richie’s chest, his arm around me with our legs tangled together. This had happened a few times and I knew it meant nothing but I enjoyed. I knew I shouldn’t but I did, the feeling of his arm around me, holding me, keeping me safe. There was still the smell of rain on him, and cigarette smoke under there too. I curled my fingers in his t-shirt, rubbing my feet against his leg. God. I closed my eyes, wanting to melt into the feeling but I couldn’t. I shouldn’t.  
“Eddie!” My eyes shot open and I sat up. My mum was already up. I looked at the clock, pulling Richie’s arm off of me. “Oh shit” I hit Richie on the shoulder, climbing over him. It was half eight. “Richie get up.” I hissed at him, but he just rolled over grumbling at me. “Richie” He opened and eye “Get up and get dressed” He looked confussed as I quickly pulled my top off and on my clean one that I had laid out the evening before “We slept in. My alarm must have not gone off” Richie sat up and scratched his head “I think it did” I looked at him “I think I might have turned it off?” I groaned and grabbed his stuff of the radiator. “Get changed in the bathroom” I ushered him out so I could finish getting changed. Oh crap. I should have just gotten up.  
I pulled on some trousers, grabbing a jumper and tighing it around my waist as I grabbed my school bag. I knocked on the bathroom door and Richie opened it, finger in his mouth. “What the fuck are you doing?” I asked, momentarily stopped from my rush. “Brushi’ me teeth” Richie managed finger still in his mouth. He went back to the sink and spat out the toothpaste, washing it down. “Right I’ll meet you outside, go through the window, my mum’s up.”  
“Sure” I checked he went towards my room before I grabbed my toothbrush. After I brushed my teeth I sprayed deodorant on me and jogged down the stairs, pulling my shoes on at the door. “Honey I’ve made you breakfast” My mum shouted from the kitchen  
“I’mma be late ma, sorry”  
“Eddie come here.” I rolled my eyes. I had to go through or face some horrific consequences that would more than likely be embarrassing, so I just jogged through. She put her arms out and I gave her a hug quickly, grabbing a piece of toast as I went. “When will you be home?” She called after me but I already shouted “Bye ma!” and shut the door. Richie had already picked up his bike and smiled at me. “Mornin’”  
“Asshole.” I muttered grabbing my bike from the side of the house, still pissed off he had turned my alarm off. Though maybe it wasn’t at him, maybe it was because I hadn’t gotten up because I had been distracted by him. “What? I didn’t know what time it was”  
“My alarm was set for seven”  
“And? You must have been tired. Plus we won’t even be that late.” I huffed. He had a point but I didn’t wanna admit it. “What was your mum wearing?”  
“Oh this new thing especially for you Richie”  
“Really?” He was being sarcastic but I carried on  
“Yeah it’s called a big old fuck you” He smirked and I broke a piece of the toast off and handed it him as we walked “You’re so generous Eds”  
“Don’t call me Eds” God it was a reflex now that Richie never paid attention to, he just ate the toast “Can we stop by mine, so I can pick my bag up?”  
“If we’re quick” Richie put his feet on his pedals and began off and I smirked, doing the same. It was a nice morning today, the sun breaking through the tree branches, birds singing. Sometimes I forgot how nice the summers could be in Derry. I watched as Richie weaved across the road as stuck to the side, not a care in the world, and no traffic to worry about.

When we pulled up outside of his house a few minutes after leaving mine I saw that his dad’s car was still there. That was odd. Richie’s dad was a dentist and should have already left. Before I could point out what I was thinking Richie dropped his bike and went over to the garage, climbing up the side and in through a window. I could hear his dad shouting but couldn’t make it out. Richie appeared again with his bag. He was quick coming back and I waited until we were down the street to talk. “You alright?”  
“Yeah it’s nothing.”  
“Richie.” I smiled slightly, trying to use his own humour tactic against him “If I gotta tell you about my clown nightmares then you can tell me what’s bothering you” He smirked  
“Alright you got me. My massive dick is causing problems” I rolled my eyes and he laughed “What?” “Nothing I forgot your such a dick.” He took his hands off the handle bars which I was very much against and just smiled at me.  
We arrived at school and put our bikes next to one another. Richie ruffled my hair as we walked which I slapped his hand away and tried to sort out as we made our way to the usual meet up outside the front of school, near the noticeboard. “Alright losers” Richie put on his cheery voice at the gang who were already there which wasn’t at all shocking. “We thought you were pulling a sickie” Richie shrugged at Mike like it was no big deal, but then wrapped his arm around my shoulders “Had to wake my spaghetti up”  
“I’m not your spaghetti” I said pushing him away which made Mike chuckle along with Bev and Ben. “But if not mine, who’s?” I rolled my eyes at Richie and turned my attention to Stan, who was going through a stack of revision cards “We have our chemistry test today?”  
“Yeah should do” He looked up at me “Have you been revising?” I nodded  
“You?” Stupid question, obviously he had been he had a stack of revision cards in his hands that I could clearly see chemical formulas on. “Yeah Bill’s been helping me” Bill smiled and I smirked  
“You don’t chem do you Bill?”  
“N-N-No but S-S-Stan’s been helping me with p-p-physics.” Bill shrugged at it casually. Typical, Bill was always there to help any of us out with anything we needed. “Alright boys we’re going for a fag” Bev put her arm around Richie’s waist “Anyone wanna come?” We all shook our heads and Richie smirked. Bev gave Ben a kiss goodbye and Richie just smiled at me. Was that weird? He always said bye to me when he left, like Bev did Ben. No, it’s not weird, I say bye to people. It’s because we have a first period together I tried to assure myself. Why was I even overthinking any of this?

I then realised I was watching Richie walk away. God how long had I been staring? They must have noticed so I quickly distracted myself with anything I could think of which resorted to me going “What’s the plan after school?” The guys looked at me  
“Same as always?” Mike looked at me a little suspiciously  
“Y-Y-Yeah, my place” Bill smiled and then went back to testing Stan on revision cards, something he must have started when I was goarming at Richie. “You okay Eddie, you look a little flustered?” I shook my head at Ben who I knew meant well. “I’m fine. I just forgot, didn’t sleep well, missed breakfast. Think I’m nervous for the test?”  
“We can hit the books at break if you want” I nodded at Stan but found myself glancing over my shoulder as the bell went. God no. Richie was my friend, a pain in the ass, a server migraine but nothing more. One sleep over after talking to one another didn’t change that, in fact that was pretty normal of the two of us. I reminded myself that I didn’t need to confront any of this and there were more pressing things to be concerned about such as my chemistry test. 

But still as I walked to class I still found myself thinking about Richie fucking Tozier. God I needed to pull myself together, because even if I did like him which I wasn’t admitting to any degree he would never like me back. He was Richie.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers play a game of truth or dare, but Bev has a plan to help Richie out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, back again. Just wanted to say thank you for the Kudos on the last one, really didn't expect any. Hope you're all doing well and enjoy this!

Richie's Point of View

I took a drag from my fag as Bev rolled hers. “So?”  
“So what?” I asked  
“How’d it go, you know. Coming out?” I smirked slightly  
“Well I waited until we were all eating our shitty TV meals with the news on. Waited for room to quite before going, ‘Tea was as usual, also I’m gay’.”  
“How’d it go?”  
“Mum was pissed about the meal, she got the expensive ones”  
“Not dickhead. About you being gay?”  
“Oh well. Got in a massive argument. Go punched, but can’t remember how many times cause I clocked one back and mum had to break us up” I smiled sadly “And well I’ve been told never to go back.” Bev looked at me as I shrugged trying to act like it was nothing and that I didn’t care when in reality I did. “God I’m sorry Rich, that’s really shit” I nodded in agreement. I knew the losers all had problems with their families but Bev seemed to understand mine better than anyone else. She understood the abuse whereas if I told any of the other guys I got beaten where no one could see for being a smart ass they’d freak out and tell me to call the cops. And what would that do? Sheriff Bowers used to beat his son, and admittedly Henry did get revenge but also was shipped off to a wacky house. I didn’t need any of that or anything similar. “Well the good news is I doubt they’ll tell anyone so it’s still between me and you”  
“Is it bad that I like you having this little secret?” Bev asked, licking the paper as she rolled another perfect cigarette. “I wouldn’t say me being gay is little, is it?” She frowned at me and then lit the end, taking in a drag. “So where did you stay last night?” I smiled slightly on reflex thinking about him “Ed’s.” She smiled too and I rolled my eyes  
“Cute”  
“Shut up. He’ll never like me like I like him. I piss him off half the time anyways” I took a drag and Bev flicked ash on the floor “Yeah and he’s still friends with you. My aunt says that when little boys pull little girls piggy tales it’s because they like them”  
“Well obviously I like him”  
“I meant; he winds you up too. He knows how to push all your buttons. And obviously he cares for you.” Okay fair enough, he did care for me. But again, it was probably in the same way I think all the losers did. I was their mess. But Eddie was sort of different. I wound everyone up, but especially him and he definitely seemed to get flustered at my sex jokes now. I knew I was dreaming, wishing that he’d like me. And Bev was right I should talk to him, but I didn’t wanna lose him, for things to become weird. I enjoyed talking to him and also worried that he would bottle everything up and eventually explode if he didn’t vent to me. “Enough about me anyways, I wanna hear all the hot shit about you and Ben” Bev blushed at me “Oh has Marsh gone soft?”  
“Fuck you. Ben’s sweet”  
“So, you still haven’t made poetry if you catch my drift?”  
“We’re taking thinsg slow. He’s still self-conscious about the way he looks”  
“What why?” Bev looked at me, her eyes darkening before she lowered her voice  
“We got talking and he said that… on that summer” I felt my hair stand up. I was obvious what summer she was referring to. “He said there had been an incident with It. About his weight.” “Fucking clown” I muttered flicking away the end of my fag. Bev took her last drag. I knew we all worried like Eddie had been the night before which definitely broke my heart, but he was gone for now. We could be normal for a bit. Or somewhat normal. “That’s why we’re taking it slow and to be honest it’s a bit of a turn on” I smirked at her and wait until she had grabbed her bag before we began walking to first already having missed the bell. “Maybe I should get you and Eddie locked in a room together?” Bev suggested as we walked through the hall, past the rows and rows of red lockers which had begin to give me nightmares myself. Trust a clown to ruin the colour red for you. “He’d have a panic attack and need his inhaler” She nodded in agreement. As much as the guys and I had worked to get Eddie of the ridiculous amount of medication his mum gave him for no reason he still insisted that he needed his inhaler, though he hadn’t had an attack since he was fourteen. “Come on Rich” Bev opened the door and I smiled and walked in.

The day was pretty casual. Eddie had been stressed about his test but by lunch he came in and when I asked how it went, he smiled and said he think he did well. It was such a cute smile that I couldn’t help but smile back at. I watched as he looked in disgust at the school meal, picking at it. He gave me his pudding cup and I gave him my pack of crisps which he accepted even if he told me I needed to pack an actual lunch next time. “Richie can’t pack anything for shit” I looked at Stan and held my middle finger up “Oh sorry Stan that happens when I detect utter bullshit” Stan did his famous frown “C-C-Come on g-g-guys” Bill looked at the pair of us. “So, what’s the plan today?” Bev asked, Ben with his arm around her waist. I looked at Eddie and found myself wishing that I could do that. Be as close as they were, just casually. “Bill’s place, right?” “Y-Y-Yeah.” I began zoning out. It was just casual conversations; I didn’t need to pay attention to what was being said I knew where I had to meet them after school and it wasn’t like I was going home tonight. No, instead I began focusing on Eddie. I had been doing it a lot lately, unable to help myself. I enjoyed looking at him, it made me smile. His soft brown hair that hadn’t really changed since we were kids. He had grown but was the smallest of the group, and it was one of my favourite things to wind him up on, teasing him by holding something out of reach so he would try and grab it. God he was a dream. “Stop staring at me” Eddie kicked my leg under the table, though his voice was a little flustered. I caught Bev smirking at me. “How can I stop when there is an angel in front of me?” Eddie rolled his eyes at me. He didn’t know that under that joking tone I hide behind I meant every single word. “You’re enough to make me drop to my knees Kaspbrak”  
“Yeah and I hope you fall to hell” He gave me that little smile he always did when he was joking “Only if you’ll be my redeemer” All the losers groaned at the pair of us. Eddie shook his head as if he were as appal at that comeback as the rest of them, but I stood by it. “I was thinking guys” Mike started up another conversation “we could camp out at the old barn this weekend” Eddie pulled a face at the idea of sleeping in a used barn “It’s been cleared out Eddie don’t worry. It’s just hay storage” Eddie still didn’t look convinced.  
“I could bring some weed” I suggested. I’d brought some for the group on numerous occasions, some of them even their own supply cause I knew the dealers. However to my surprise Bill nodded before anyone could answer. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged “Helps with my s-s-stutter”  
“There isn’t anything wrong with your stutter” Stan said.  
“I haven’t gotta problem with you bring it.” Mike smiled and so did Bev. Eddie seemed nervous at the idea of me bring weed so I smiled “Relax Eds you don’t have to do it”  
“Don’t call me Eds. And I know.” I cracked a smile. I couldn’t believe he still told me not to call him Eds after all these years. The bell then rang to signal the end of lunch and we all grabbed our stuff “See you guys outside” Bev shouted walking hand in hand with Ben. I had a lesson with Eddie so stuck by his side and had to resist the temptation to hold his hand. I found myself thinking of this morning when his alarm had gone off. I had turned it off because Eddie didn’t get up and I didn’t want to leave his bed. We had been spooning and I had been slowly tracing my finger over his hands and he had smiled and rolled into my chest. It was only then I had fallen back asleep, it hadn’t been my attention but I think it was worth it. 

The end of school came quickly thank god because if I had to listen to any more math equations, I was gonna throw myself out the window headfirst. The routine was normal, we all grabbed our bikes and pedalled to Bill’s in no time. 

Yet, when we arrived Bill seemed a little stumped at the car parked on the drive. “You okay?” Ben asked as Bill put his bike down “Y-Y-Yeah my d-d-dad’s home. W-W-Wait here.” Bill jogged towards the front door and we all waited. I took the opportunity to pull out my fag tin. On one side I had two pre-rolled little spliffs and on the other I had five fags already rolled. I decided I wasn’t gonna baked just yet so grabbed a fag and sparked up. Eddie looked at me “What?” I asked fag between my mouth “They’re bad for you”  
“And?” I blew smoke out and the wind happened to take it in his direction  
“I don’t wanna breath in your second-hand smoke”  
“Eds you wished you’d breath in my second-hand smoke.”  
“Don’t call me that and no because I care about my health” I mimicked him back in a whinner voice “Mature Richie” He looked away and I sighed at myself. God I was a dick to him. Bill soon came back out and had that sad puppy dog look on his face “H-H-He’s got a t-t-telephone meeting.” That was fair we were pretty loud, or rather I could be. Apparently. “We could always go to the hang out?” Ben suggested and Bev smiled. I also knew that hang out to be their make out shack but refrained from making comment because she’d told me in confidence. “Sounds good” We all agreed with Stan’s response so took off that way. I trailed behind whilst I pedalled, putting my fag behind my ear before catching them up. I past Eddie and he frowned as I put my arms out at the side of me “You’ll fall of one day”  
“What? I can’t hear you; I’m enjoying life!” I saw him smile slightly which was good enough for me. It was like every waking moment of mine had turned it to trying to see that adorable heart melting smile. God I needed to get a grip of myself.  
We arrived at the woods and walked our bikes through, leaving them outside as we went down. It had come along nicely. We had a hammock that me and Eddie fought over a lot, comic books, other random shit I didn’t really pay attention too. “I’m not putting on thoes stupid caps Stan” I said as he grabbed them. The other Losers looked at each other and then nodded  
“I dusted recently; we should be fine” Ben said. I really couldn’t believe them. We fought in the sewers of Derry but a couple of cobwebs was enough for a shower cap. “Oh gross who left a sandwich?” Mike asked looking at bench behind the stairs  
“Oh, my aunt made it a couple of days ago, didn’t want it and forgot about it” Bev dismissed  
“What is it?” Stan asked as Mike pocked it  
“I dunno, tuna?” Mike gagged and I laughed.  
“What you guys wanna do?” Ben asked as he always did, a gracious host really.  
“How about we play a good old game of truth or dare?” I didn’t like the way Bev had said it. It was like she was hatching some evil idea so I gave her a stern look which she saw and ignored. Rude. “S-S-Sure” Bill looked around and grabbed a bottle, proper Loser style. We sat ourselves in a circle on a picnic blanket one of us had brought over ages ago. I was sat next to Eddie, Mike next to him, then Bill, Stan, Bev and then Ben, though there was a post between me and Ben.“Ladies first” I smirked and Bev rolled her eyes “Truth” Mike smiled  
“How far have you and Ben got?” I smirked with Mike as the two of them blushed  
“Oh, we’re jumping straight in” Stan muttered looking at his hands a little nervously. Ironically he was the first one to jump straight in if we played this drunk, though unfortunately he’d lived a bit of a sheltered life. “We’ve made out” I looked at Bev “And maybe some boobs stuff” Me and Mike ohhed at Ben who couldn’t look at any of us “God you’re such perverts” She spun the bottle and it landed on Bill “Truth”  
“Do you have a crush on anyone?” Eddie’s questions were always so soft and cute. Bill shrugged and we all looked at him “Oh pray tell”  
“T-T-That wasn’t my question” Bill spun the bottle and it landed on me.  
“Easy. Dare.” I had built a reputation for doing dares, there being nothing I wouldn’t do. They all looked at one another. Over the games I had never not done one, never forfeited and never done a truth. They were running out of ideas. “Burn one of your comic books” I gasped at Stan, all eyes falling on him. “That’s not hard” Ben pointed out  
“I know. I just wanna see if he’ll do it to keep his title.” I frowned and got up  
“God forgive me for what I am about to do. Blame it all on Stan and send Karam his way.” I pulled out my lighter. It was one of the free comics I had gotten in an X-men copy but it still hurt a little as I did it. Nobody believed me when I said these would become money one day. I put the lighter to it and the pages began to burn. “Not in here idiot” Stan shouted but I shrugged, it being to late, the fire already catching. “You’ll kill us” Ben said taking the comic and stamping it out.  
“It would have been Stan’s fault. He dared me.”  
“And he’s still undefeated.” Mike sounded a little down about it. I spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie. He looked at me and then with some defiance said “Dare.”  
“Getting brave Spaghetti?” He ignored my comment  
“I’ll do whatever you ask” Eddie sounded a little nervous as he addressed the group  
“Whatever?” Eddie hit my arm.  
“Kiss Richie” My head turned as quick as Eddie’s did to Bev, who said it so causally.  
“Anything but that”  
“Fine. Kiss Richie or eat my tuna sandwich” I glared at her as hard as I could without drawing attention to myself. Eddie looked for anyone else to say another dare “It’s a g-g-good dare” Bill confirmed with that, nobody was gonna change the dare. “I, what, no. I chose truth.”  
“You can’t change it” Ben stated “They’re the rules. You have an ultimatum.”  
“Think of it like this, either way you’ll have some kind of trash mouth.” I couldn’t think of a comeback to Bev’s pun because my mind was running with ideas. If he picks the sandwich, he really dosen’t like you and what will that mean? What will you do? Cry, more than likely. God Bev was a bitch. But if he did kiss me, then what? Would it be weird? 

Eddie got himself up and walked to the sandwich, shaking his hands like he did when he was nervous. My heart dropped. Well shit. All of us looked at him, but he couldn’t even pick it up without gipping. “Fuck it” He muttered and he walked over to, sitting back down, looking at me. He then turned and pointed a finger at Bev “For the record I hate you Bev. All of you.”  
“So, I’m the better option?” I asked him teasingly  
“It’s an off-tuna sandwich. You’re just the better option.” I could see how flustered he was with this, wiping his hands on his legs, his breathing a little shaky. We both lent in, it going from centimetres to millimetres, but Eddie pulled away with a small yelp and stood up. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He looked at us all “I can’t do it with you all watching. It feels weird”  
“Weirder than kissing Richie?” Ben asked  
“We’ll go up then.” Bev said, already standing up. The others followed her “Richie will tell us if you two kiss, won’t you.”  
“Sure.” I kept my tone flat, trying to conceal how fast my heart was beating. They all left making kissing noises and laughing. Fucking idiots. 

I looked at Eddie who was pacing up and down. “It’s fine we don’t have to kiss; I’ll say we did”  
“What?” Eddie looked a little startled “No. I’ll kiss you” I blinked at him. Was it just me or was that a little gay? I nodded and stood myself up and smirked. “Spaghetti” I bowed and his face became a mixture of blushing, annoyance and nerves. Then our faces were next to one another and his breath was on mine, his eyes looking anywhere but mine, before he lent inwards and I closed the gap between us. Thank you, Beverly Marsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as. Hope you enjoyed it and stay safe!


	3. I'm fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, is there has been one. Been a little stuck thinking too ahead for the this, so it's only a short piece. Please enjoy!

Eddie's Point of View

Oh my God. I was kissing Richie. Dare or not, we were kissing, our lips were touching. I had goose bumps up my arms, every single hair on my body was standing up on end. I was kissing him. The thought was going to turn bitter so I pulled away from him and he looked a little breathless at me. I chewed the inside of my lip about to shout I had done the dare when Richie lent back in. I should have freaked out, shoved him away, done something, anything other than what I did. I kissed him back. I had my eyes closed and allowed myself to be swallowed up by the taste of cigarette smoke that I never knew could taste so good. Then his arms were around my waist and my back was against the post, my arms around his shoulders. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and despite this being my first kiss I acted on instinct and let him in, moaning slightly as he did. It felt weird, but good. Wrong in all the right ways. 

“Have you two done yet?” The sound of Stan shouting down brought me back and I let go of Richie gentle pushing him away. He looked at me, staring at my lips. Some part of me wanted to grab him and pull him back, have his arms back around me. I didn’t know what was going through his head, what he was thinking. All I knew was that he had kissed me again. “Yeah, erm…” My voice trailed off and I found that I couldn’t look Richie in the eyes as the rest of the gang made their way down the steps. “So?” Bev asked with a certain smugness to her, but my heart was racing in my chest and it felt like all the moisture in my mouth and lips had evaporated along with my ability to answer. “Yeah…” Richie sounded a little distant and I knew he was looking at me. “Eds is no competing for my title” And just like that, he put up the funny act. I watched as Richie wiped his mouth of the back of his hand and began wondering what that had meant. I should have done the same, but instead I found myself pulling my lips in just to taste him one last time. “Right Eddie, your spin.” Mike had sat down, in fact everyone had. I looked at Richie who gave me a smirk but it felt different now.  
“You star struck Eds?” Richie asked, tapping his feet together  
“Don’t… call me that.” Then it was like something jump started my fight or flight. And it was flight. “I’mma go home.” I climbed the stairs quickly and grabbed my bag, pulling it on with the need to be anywhere else but here. “Eddie” Bev had shouted me and then everyone came back out “Eddie stay”  
“No, I need to go home.” I caught sight of Richie. He was stood near the back of them, the sadness magnified by his glasses.  
“W-W-We can play s-s-something else” Bill suggested but I picked my bike up  
“My mum doesn’t know I’m here. I didn’t tell her when I was getting home. She’s probably close to calling the cops and I… I don’t wanna be grounded for the weekend.” It seemed like they fell for the lie, but I didn’t wait to find out, I just kicked off and pedalled as fast as I could all the way home. 

I threw my bike on the grass and basically stumbled through the front door, gasping like I had been holding my breath since the kiss. “Pumpkin?” My mum appeared from the living room and put her hand on my head “Are you okay you’re burning up?”  
“I’m fine. I just… I want to shower.” I jogged up the stairs and ignored her calling after me. I closed the door, sliding down against it. My mind felt like whirlwind, all my thoughts racing and fighting to be heard. There was Richie kissing me, the look he had given me, there was my mother telling me that he was bad news, there were thoes comercials about the AIDs epidemic I remembered as a kid. Then that was washed away by Richie holding me this morning but then I remembered the story of the other kid who was an urban legend, beaten to death for doing what I had just done. “Eddie open the door” I looked up. I didn’t remember when I had started to cry but there were tears down my face and on my hands. I pulled myself up and wiped my checks, opening the door. My mother started at me before inspecting me “What happened? Eddie talk to me”  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me mum.” She pulled me into a hug and I began crying harder. I knew if I told her what was wrong, she would have me shipped off somewhere. Oh God I couldn’t lie to her. “Where were you?”  
“Just hanging out with my friends” I sniffed  
“You weren’t at Billy’s-”  
“No, we were just biking around. I didn’t feel well.”  
“I’ll book you a doctors appointment, get this sorted. Get a shower and I’ll make you some soup.” She checked my head again. She looked worried and walked away. I dropped my bag in my room before walking into the bathroom. 

I stripped myself off and got in the shower, the cold water running down my skin. I closed my eyes and saw Richie looking at my lips again. I found myself biting my lip so just turned the shower off. I got myself changed but found myself staring at the t-shirt Richie had slept in. God. No. I wasn’t… he was a friend. I pulled a clean top on and some shorts before walking down. My mum had done as she said and made me some tomato soup with a glass of warm water and honey. “Sit down sweetie” I did so and she sat opposite me. “How was school?”  
“Okay… I did okay on my test” She nodded  
“Did you eat lunch?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You haven’t been smoking have you?” I looked at her “Because I would be very disappointed in you-”  
“No, they’re bad…”  
“Your clothes smell of them sometimes”  
“Bev and Richie smoke” I said sipping my soup off a spoon  
“I knew it. They are rotten people Eddie. I don’t know why you’re friends with them.” I closed me eyes as I took another spoonful. “I hope you haven’t been near them when they smoke. You’ll get cancer and then die Eddie and-”  
“I haven’t mum.”  
“Maybe that’s what it is. You know that smoke is bad for people like asthma. Like they would even care. Both of them are trouble, especially that Richie boy.”  
“Mum stop it.” She looked at me. I hope the look I gave her expressed how exhausted I was with this conversation. She always wanted me to make new friends. “Eat your soup it’ll get cold.” I did so, apricating the silence. When I was almost done the phone rang. I looked at it. Mum didn’t get phone calls so I stood up and walked over. “Hello Kasp-”  
“Are we cool?” It was the sound of Richie’s voice.  
“What?”  
“Are we cool?” He repeated it in the same tone  
“Yeah we’re cool” I looked through to see my mum had picked a paper up and wasn’t listening in “Really? You sort of just left-”  
“I said why”  
“Yeah well, I know when you’re lying so, you wanna tell me what happened?”  
“Nothing happened.” I tried not to feel anything when I said that. Because something did happen. He happened. “I don’t want things to be awkward between us. It was a dare”  
“They aren’t awkward… It’s fine Rich. It was a dare.” There was a moment of silence between us. “Are you still there?”  
“Yeah, I erm… I gotta go. My times almost up”  
“Time? Aren’t you home?”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“Richie wait-” He hung up before I could ask him where he was. I hung the phone back up on the wall and sat myself back down. “Who was that?”  
“Just Stan asking about school” She seemed to believe me. I looked at my soup and sighed.  
“Paper says that they’re going to start work on the sewers. I mean can you blame them? No wonder kids go missing if they’re just as easy to walk into.” I wasn’t listening to my mum; I was thinking about Richie. Where was he? Was he okay? Why had he been quite when I said it was a dare? Did he want to say something? “I’mma go bed now mum. Thanks for the soup.” I went to just leave but she tapped her check. I rolled my eyes and then lent down and kissed her before I could go.

When I climbed into bed, I grabbed the top that Richie had been sleeping in and put it next to my head, falling asleep to the smell of him. I had a dream about him. He was kissing me in the hang out, just like we had. His hands were around my waist, squeezing them as I put my fingers in his hair. I moaned into it. I wanted that to last, for that to be all it was. But he pulled away from me, but it wasn’t him when I opened my eyes. It was a white face, red stripes, orange hair and a twisted smile. “Eddie Spaghetti know I know” I wanted to move but found myself frozen in fear. “A queer, a puff” his smile grew “A dirty little secret” I could feel tears running down my face. I wanted to scream no at him, hit him do something. But I didn’t. I let him swallow me hole. 

I woke up gasping for my breath, tears down my face. I was clutching Richie’s top. I wanted him there. I wanted him holding me. I got myself up and walked into the bathroom getting a cold shower again before getting myself changed and heading down. I had toast with my mum, listened to her tell me she was going to get me a doctors appointment. I kissed her goodbye and biked to school trying my best to keep my mind blank because I like it had been running nonstop since the kiss. It felt surreal.

When I arrived at school the buses were already parked yup and there were kids everywhere. I walked to our spot and saw everyone but Richie. “You feeling better?” I looked at Bev “Richie said he called and checked on you”  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” I lied. Again.  
“Your mum freak out?” I shook my head at Mike  
“No, she’s just gonna get me a doctor’s appointment” They pulled a face at me. They didn’t think I should have one. I didn’t know if I should or shouldn’t. Was there something wrong with me? Surely there was because society said so? “I’ll cancel it.” I then saw Richie sat slightly away from everyone. I walked over to him slowly, half expecting him to become a clown. “Where were you?” He looked up at me “What do you mean?”  
“Last night, when you called.”  
“Oh… Near Bev’s”  
“Oh…” He smirked at me. Could he tell what I was thinking all from that oh?  
“I was crashing at hers. Family problems and that.” I would normally say he could stay with me but the words didn’t come out of my mouth. Instead there was silence. Richie nodded like he understood that I didn’t say what I normally did. “Yeah well. Catch you later.” He grabbed his bag and pulled a fag out from behind his ear, that his hair had been hiding and walked away from me. I wanted to follow him so badly. But I stayed stood still. He was just a friend. That was a dare. If anything, the dream was a reason to burry my feelings, the association was bad. I licked my lips and thought I could still taste him on my lips, his smell in my nose. Maybe society was wrong? Being a teenager sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. I'll try and update sooner than last time. Stay safe!


	4. The quarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So forewarning, this is were the element of Pennywise starts to come in to it. Now I am not trying to compare myself to the lord King himself or any one that worked on the movies, it's sort of an alternative to what I wished had happened instead. So, if alternative endings aren't your thing then I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, here's another chapter and I swear the Reddie element will pick up soon.

Richie's Point of View

It was Thursday. It had been three days since Eddie and I had kissed all thanks to Bev and a game of truth or dare. He said we were fine but we weren’t he’d been avoiding me, and not even subtle. He would get up and move away from me, sit next to Mike or Stan. So, I was saving him the hassle. I was avoiding everyone. Everyone but Bev. It would be a bit hard to avoid her if I was staying with her. She and her aunt had come with me yesterday to pick up my stuff which was all packed in the back of my old pick up sat in a garage. My dad hadn’t been home and my mum didn’t say a word to me, just cried in silence which was worst.  
Bev tried to tell me that at least we could get high at Mike’s, but I said I wasn’t going. I didn’t want to go. I couldn’t face Eddie. I didn’t know what I expected from him, but I was hoping it would be at the end of cigarette. It wasn’t. I hadn’t been dragging myself to school, I couldn’t face people, put on the stupid face. I couldn’t laugh. I just spent my time wandering around the tracks. At mid-day I sat myself down in the grass and laid backwards, the sunlight washing over me.

“It’s fine we don’t have to kiss; I’ll say we did”   
“What? No. I’ll kiss you” 

____Eddie’s lips had been softer than I had imagined, he tasted like mint which reminded me of my dad’s office. Eddie was such a clean freak. I smiled, remembering that dumbfound look he had when I opened the door brushing my teeth with my finger. I could still hear that moan he’d done, it soft but real. I could still feel his waits in my hands and his arms around me. I kept finding myself wondering what would have happened if Stan had kept quiet. Was it me being weird? I shouldn’t have kissed him again, but I couldn’t help it. He was all I needed, all I wanted. Sometimes when I would stare at him, getting lost in thoes beautiful brown eyes as he would be having a small meaningless argument about something intelligent. I would think about how I wanted to hold his hand, leave this place and live with him in a house. I imagined what waking up next to him would be like if we didn’t have anywhere to go, any worries. And for a split second when he noticed I was staring I would see a smile, a blush and then he would playfully hit me. I could see is all, like it was all slowed down in front of me and I was living it all._ _ _ _

____There was a loud sound and I opened my eyes, sitting up and looking around. I couldn’t see anything, but stood up anyways, walking towards the sound of machinery. I followed the track down, towards the river and down it until I saw it. A construction site, workers all in helmets laughing. And there, nestled in the middle was the barrens sewer opening. It felt like it was getting closer, turning and twisting like a snake, coming towards me. I could hear us as kids down there…_ _ _ _

____I found myself stumbling towards them, grabbing the jacket of a construction worker. He looked at me funny and so did his colleagues. “What are you doing?” I asked, keeping my eyes on the sewer “Our job kid” The guy removed my hands from him. His voice gave him away he wasn’t from around here. He had no idea about what lurked down there, about the history to that place. “You need to leave that alone. You can’t go in there, it’s dangerous” They laughed at me  
“Yeah sure kid. That’s why we’re here. Clearing it out, fixing and locking it down.”  
“Clearing it out?” I looked at him and shook my head “No you need to leave. You’ll die-”  
“Hey, calm down kid” The guys looked at me like I was mad. Bill was right the adults in the place were clueless. “You need to leave. Now.” I looked at them and then the sewer and broke into a sprint._ _ _ _

____I needed to tell them._ _ _ _

____I ran the entire way to school and lucky for me everyone was still on lunch. The losers were sat on the grass outside and I jumped some sunbathing students and stopped. They all looked at me. “Richie?” Ben asked. I was breathing hard, so just held my finger up so I could catch my breath “Where the hell have you been?” I couldn’t answer Stan either.  
“Do you need Eddie’s inhaler?” Mike joked and the others cracked up a little  
“Fuck me.” I managed standing up straight “I just ran here from the barrens”  
“What w-w-were you d-d-doing there?” Bill asked, everyone becoming on edge. None of us had been there since. “Daydreaming, but like… there are people fucking going in the sewers”  
“Why?” I shrugged at Bev unable to formulate a response to her with my mind racing and my heart pounding. “I need to sit down” I did so, lying back as I tried to steady my breath  
“You aren’t fucking with us?” I turned my head and looked at Ben  
“Fuck you. Why would I joke about something like this?”  
“It’s asleep… We, no nothing’s gonna happen” Even Stan didn’t believe what he was saying.  
“We did sort of…. Stop him early?” Mike managed  
“And?” Bev shook her head “He’s not coming back. Not yet. I saw…”  
“Listen I ain’t a fucking genius on supernatural killer clowns in the sewer but it’s gotta be bad news.” I sat up and their faces said it all. They knew this was bad news. It was only then that I noticed Eddie. He hadn’t said anything at all, but his colour had dropped and he was tugging on his bag strap in front of him. “You good Eds?” He looked at me. He looked close to tears. He didn’t say anything, just stood up and walked off. “Shit”  
“I’ll go.” Stan stood up. Somehow that cued Bill to go and then Mike and Ben too. I could hear them as they went after Eddie talking about what to do. That we shouldn’t jump the gun. God it wasn’t like I wanted to wade through shit again, I was just letting them know that there could be a chance that we were royally fucked. “Are you okay?” Bev’s voice was soft. She was doing that thing she was good at. She was caring for me. “I hate running” I heard her chuckle  
“You know what I mean”  
“A killer clown might be coming back and you wanna talk about Eddie to me?” I sat up and looked at her. She gave me thoes eyes. She was wise beyond her years. “That’s a maybe on It. Eddie is a now factor”  
“Eddie doesn’t like me.” She sighed  
“It’s weird. You and him not talking. Your stupid bickering is actually beginning to be missed. Ben asked me if I thought you two would talk to one another” I didn’t answer because I was in the same boat as Ben. “What happened?”  
“We kissed.”  
“Beep beep Richie.” I laughed slightly.  
“How am I stepping over a line?”  
“Your attitude is the problem. I’m trying to help you”  
“I know… I just…” I couldn’t get it out in words so just made some god-awful noise but she seemed to understand what I was trying to put across. “I’m sorry I made you two kiss, I thought it would help. I dunno, it was stupid and I’m sorry”  
“I kissed him.” She looked at me to elaborate “He kissed me. He pulled away and then I kissed him. I put my hands on his waist and took the kiss from some PG shit. It’s on me Bev, not you.”  
“Did… did he say anything?”  
“At the time, no. He” I laughed slightly “He put his arms around my neck and moaned. I never imagined Eddie moaning, which is stupid because why wouldn’t he?”  
“Sounds like he was into it if you ask me”  
“Yeah well, he then bolted, didn’t he? I called him and he said he was fine, that we were fine but he’s been off with me, and I kind of get it but also… we’re friends.”  
“I think you should talk to him”  
“He doesn’t want to listen”  
“Call me stupid but have you ever considered he’s nervous?” I looked at Bev, pulling a face. Why would Eddie be nervous of me? We’d been friends forever. She must have read my mind because she gave me a smile. “Hypothetically speaking. Let’s imagine Eddie likes you. Do you think he would wanna say? He’s a jumpy kid, he’s nervous about everything, plans everything… Do you think the idea of him being into boys is freaking him out?”  
“Why?”  
“Richie stop being so big headed. Look what your dad did to you. His mum would try and ship him off and cure him.” Oh shit. That made sense to me. Why hadn’t I thought of that? “Oh, now it clicks to him” Bev stood herself up and offered me a hand. “You coming in?”  
“No… I’mma talk to Eds….” She smiled at me and the bell went. She gave me a hug  
“Don’t worry, okay?”  
“About what? Eddie or It?” She hit my arm, making it numb. I rubbed it and walked off campus and headed towards Eddie’s. I knew what route he would take home and I very much doubted that anyone would be coming with him this way. He’d want space to freak out. _ _ _ _

____As I waited for him, I had a cigarette and thought about what I could say to him. How I could approach it without startling him like a rabbit. With time to kill I began rehearsing. I tried to work out how I would say, how to phrase it. I played every outcome out in my head as best as I could. “Eddie I just wanted to say something. It’s not a big deal or anything I just… I like you, a lot. Like? What the fuck is that Richie” I clicked the ground. God, I sucked with words._ _ _ _

____Then I heard pedals. They weren’t going fast. I stepped out of the bushes where I had been in the shade and Eddie hit the brakes on his bike. “What the fuck Richie? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Eddie had wide eyes and had stopped a few centimetres from me. “No, I just wanna talk”  
“You’ve been lurking in the bushes like a serial killer cause you wanna talk?”  
“At least I didn’t break into your room at the dead of night” He gave me a stern look “Eds I just wanna talk”  
“Don’t call me that. You’re the one that’s been MIA”  
“I was busy with your mum” I was joking but he kicked his pedal and swerved past me. I then realised I was holding his arm. He looked at me and our faces were so close that I wanted to kiss him again. “Sorry…” I noticed his breathing was slightly heavy “Can we talk?”  
“Sure, my mum’s home though”  
“I know a place.” He smiled slightly and stepped off his bike, wheeling it at the side of him. We walked in silence to begin with, my hands in his pockets as Eddie walked him bike. I wanted to say something, anything but I couldn’t think of what to say. “How was-”  
“Are you-” Eddie spoke at the same time as me and we both looked each other and laughed slightly. “You go” Eddie gave me a small smile  
“I was gonna ask how you are, how’s home?”  
“I erm… I don’t live there anymore.” He stopped walking and looked at me. He was concerned and I sort of wanted to laugh it off but I couldn’t. “Shit Richie, what happened?”  
“I erm… I told them something and they weren’t happy. My dad gave me an ass whooping and sent me on my way. I’m staying with Bev and her aunt.”  
“You didn’t say”  
“I didn’t want to worry you”  
“I’m always worried about you Richie, you’re a hazard with glasses.” I smiled “What did you tell them?” I shook my head  
“Something that shouldn’t be important.” I realised my tone was off so I nudged him and began walking again, Eddie following “How was school?”  
“Oh… Fine… Missed you in class.”  
“Sure, you did.” We stopped. We were outside the quarry. It was always quite here and I knew that Eddie even though he would freak out about anything found this place calming and only worried a little. “Wanna head down?” He put his bike down and I smiled. We made our way down to where we would normally come out at and I took my shoes and socks off, rolling my jeans up and sticking my feet in. It was cool but not too cold. Eddie held my shoulder as he did the same and I resisted the temptation to kiss it. _ _ _ _

____We sat there for a moment in silence, just listening to the sound of the birds. “You know for saying you want to talk to me you’ve been awfully quite.”  
“Sorry”  
“No, I’m sorry. I… I shouldn’t have avoided you. It was a dare and I said we were fine, and then I just blanked you. It was a dick move.”  
“Eddie, I love you.” He stopped and I wanted to just slip off the rocks we were sat on and drown myself. Why the fuck had I said that? I spent like an hour practicing and I just blurted that out? God I was fucking hopeless. I needed to think of something else to say, a follow up. “My dad kicked me out because I told him I was gay. Turns out he’s a massive homophobe, which actually isn’t that surprising. For me… I… I enjoyed kissing you Eds because I know I love you.” I looked at him and saw he was staring at the water, his hands pulling on his t-shirt. “I wanted to tell you. I know that… I just… Can we still be friends?” I then saw there was a tear on his hand “Eddie I didn’t mean to make you cry-”  
“After you kissed me… And I ran home… I had a dream. We were kissing but when I looked at you… It wasn’t you.” I felt my heart sinking. He was in love with someone else. “I saw…It… He called me queer…”  
“Eddie…” I felt my heart breaking. I didn’t know what to think. I wanted to hug him for sure, I wanted to take that away from him, from all the bad stuff. “I… I liked you kissing me. But everything about that seems wrong. Being gay is…. People die because of it and I don’t… It stressed me out. And then now every time I think of you, I keep seeing the fucking clown and I know I love you too Richie but I don’t know if I should or what will happen to you or me.” There was a long hanging silence between us after his voice trailed off, the air so thick I thought I would chock on it. _ _ _ _

____“Was… Was I at least a better kisser than the clown?” Eddie looked at me and smiled slightly. God that smile was to die for, it was sweet and warm and about the best thing in Derry. “That summer… when we all fell out… I had a similar thing… the fucking statue of Paul Bunyan came to life and tried to kill me… I nearly shit myself.” I realised that the two were different but I wanted to make Eddie feel like he wasn’t crazy. “Eds I love you. I want to tell everyone…” I looked at my hands and wondered if somewhere else, at a different time could this all be different, would people be different? “I know that people think it’s wrong. My dad tried to beat me straight but it didn’t work.” I looked at him, locking eyes and holding them “Because I love you and always have. Fuck everyone else.”  
“I’m scared” His voice was soft and timid that it got lost in the space around us. I took his hand in mine and he looked at me, sniffing,  
“I’m scared too.” I gently squoze him hand as I said it and found his fingers clutched mine in return, his head resting on my shoulder as the gap between us disappeared. There was silence again but the weight of what we had just said was still in the air, so I smiled. “I’ve got to tell your mum I’m dating you” Eddie’s head came off of my shoulder and he let go of my hand so he could hit my arm  
“Fuck you.” There was his smile. That playful smile he had when we would bicker for the fun of it. “And who said I was dating you?” He was smug in the way he said it so I played along.  
“You don’t wanna date me?” He giggled slightly  
“No, you’re absolutely disgusting” I smiled at him  
“Yeah well you’re completely insufferable” I put my hands on his checks, my head against his  
“Yeah?” Eddie’s voice was so tempting when it was this close to my lips  
“Yeah” Eddie’s nose touched mine and I couldn’t help it. I kissed him. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” I asked, our lips barely separated  
“God yes.” Eddie smiled and kissed me. He then took my hands away from his face and looked at me. I was confussed. He seemed to have noticed that because he smiled at me reassuringly “Just... I don’t want to tell anyone”  
“Sure” I went to kiss him again but he put his hand on my chest. I looked at it. I knew it was to stop me but he was touching me and I wondered if he could feel how fast my heart was beating. “I’m serious Richie… I need to get used to this” He took his hand away and tugged nervously on his t-shirt again which I thought was cute.  
“I won’t tell a soul” I put my hand on my heart “Scouts honour”  
“Not even Bev.” I looked at him with the look of ‘why would I tell Bev?’ and he just smirked “I know you tell her everything…”  
“I won’t tell Bev.” Oh god, I was going to have to lie to her which would be difficult but I knew it was gonna be worth it. He smiled at me and we both lent back in to kiss like they do in the movies, everything good in the world but I noticed that Eddie had stopped moving his head in and that his eyes were looking over my shoulder. I turned my head and followed his gaze._ _ _ _

____It was unmistakable. Out in the middle of the quarry, floating towards us having appeared from think are was a balloon. A red balloon. “You can see it too?” Eddie’s voice was shaky and I found myself helping him stand up with my eyes glued on it “Yeah Eddie, I see the fucking balloon.” Our feet were wet so I helped Eddie of the rock making sure he didn’t slip before just scooping up our socks and shoes before we ran back towards his bike. “Why the fuck was there a balloon Richie?” Eddie was beginning to panic, hyper ventilating as he paced. I looked over the drop to see that it was gone. No way we both saw the same thing. It had been there. “The sewers, I fucking knew they were gonna fucking wake him up”  
“What?” I looked at Eddie  
“Eddie just breath”  
“Fuck… He knows, he back and I can’t do this again Richie, I can’t”  
“Eddie look at me” Eddie was shaking. “Look at me” I held his shoulders and he managed to find my eyes “I won’t let anything happen to you. Okay?” He didn’t answer me “We need to go and tell the others, about the balloon, okay?” I picked up his bike and bag and he began walking, still trembling as I carried his things. I knew it was bad because he didn’t say anything about having bare feet, which sounded stupid but this was Eddie. He was a germaphobe. _ _ _ _

______“Eddie say something, you’re freaking me out” I managed as we came onto the road  
“I feel sick.” His colour had gone and he was still trembling.  
“Do you wanna sit?” And then he began to cry. Just began sobbing like someone had turned a switch. I dropped his bike and everything else and put my arms around him, holding his head to my chest. I then realised that I had tears falling down my face too, dropping into Eddie’s hair. I felt his hand gripping my t-shirt tight, his sniffing muffled into me. I didn’t have anything to say, I couldn’t think of anything. I was utterly speechless. I was scared, but not for me, I didn’t really care about myself. I was scared for Eddie, scared that the fucking clown would ruin this like he did everything before this was even a thing. It was selfish to think, but I then realised that the Losers were all I had. That my entire world was crying into my chest and I felt powerless to change that._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, please feel free to comment anything that you want to maybe see in the story, though I make no promises. Stay safe and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as it's done.


	5. What can I call you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, so this chapter is a little weird but I sort of establishes the plan with Pennywise. But there is some cute Reddie stuff too so please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Eddie's Point Of View

We had been at Bill’s for hours, so much so that I had lost track of time. But that wasn’t worrying me, nor the idea of my mum panicking about if I was dead, or something. I was worried about the same thing everyone else was and it hung thick in the air, a weight crushing all of us down. I felt so small. We had all asked what we could do and none of us could answer truthfully, just guess. The thing was that we were putting our lives on the line. “This shouldn’t be happening” Mike muttered, his head in his hands. Bev was holding Ben’s hand, Stan had his arm on Bill’s back and I was sat next to Richie. “Are you sure you saw a balloon? It wasn’t a bird?”  
“What kind of red birds do you know?” Richie asked, Bev glaring at him for his tone  
“Maybe it was a normal balloon, that’s all I’m saying” I wanted to say that it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. The dreams and then that, it was him. I could almost hear his laugh again and I felt like I was alone in the room with him, my arm broken. “H-H-He must be weak?” Stan nodded in agreement with Bill “Yeah, we cut him short of food and he hasn’t had his full slumber, that has to mean we have the upper hand?”  
“But what about Bev’s vision?” Ben stroked her hair as he spoke  
“What about it? Maybe you were wrong” Richie’s tone was flat and I watched as her nervously tapped his leg. It was horrible seeing everyone reduced to this. We only had each other and we were just kids. This shouldn’t be happening. “Fuck you Richie” Bev shot up defensively, pointing a finger at him. Richie then sat up, his face becoming hard like Bev’s had. “What? Maybe he wanted you to see that shit, why would he hint us in? I don’t know the ins and outs of this fucking thing.”  
“Hey guys come on” Mike stood up as Bev went over to Richie. Of course this was happening, it happened last time. We’d turn on each other, take our anger out and it would drive us a part. It was part of It’s plan. It had worked last time why wouldn’t it work this time?  
“You’re such an asshole. Do you know what it’s like, having seen all of you die? No you have no clue what’s so ever. You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. You just shit on everything”  
“Fuck you”  
“No Richie, fuck you. You got scared last time and made us fall apart-” Richie stood up and pushed past her   
“Where are you going?” Stan shouted as Richie went out the front door. Bev had tears down her face and just began sobbing loudly.

“I’ll go” I managed, standing myself up. I needed out of that room. It was dark out and the wind had gone cold. In the distance I think I could hear someone’s dog barking but other than that it was quite. Richie hadn’t gone far, he was stood against the fence smoking a cigarette. I walked over, but stopped as he blew the smoke away from me. “Go in Eds, it’s cold.”  
“You still don’t get to call me Eds.” He smiled ever so slightly, but I faded and I understood why. It felt weird to smile with each other when what felt like the end of the world was on the horizon. “I think Bev’s just… Upset” He didn’t answer me, in fact he looked the other way “I get what you were saying Richie… Maybe it was all a lie, but that’s the only thing we have to go on”  
“No it’s not.” He then looked at me “Ben found books last time, maybe there’s something in them, maybe we can come up with a plan. I don’t want us dying to be what we go for all because It showed us. I refuse to believe that. There has to be some other way. I can’t… I won’t let some fucking clown be the death of us because it wants to be.” I realised that he had a tear down his face. My throat felt tight but I managed “Come inside Richie.” He shook his head at me. “Stop being a stubborn asshole and come in. We need to do this. As a group. That’s how we got him last time. That’s how we’ll get him this time. We can do this together.” Richie looked at me and the end of his cigarette lighting up his face. He was watching me. I don’t know what made him come in but he stubbed out the cigarette, tucking it behind his ear before coming back in. 

His hands were tucked in his pockets but he managed to say “Sorry Bev” She nodded, going over and wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands coming out of his pockets and holding her waist. “Me too”  
“H-H-He did this l-l-last time. He tried to b-b-break us up.” We looked at Bill. God this must be awful for him. I couldn’t imagine how he felt.  
“Yeah well we’re losers right?” Richie smirked letting go of Bev “And we stick together”  
“No matter what.” Stan nodded in agreement. We all agreed and I looked at the scar on my hand. We had a promise to each other and no matter how scared I felt I was going to do this.  
We spent the next hour or so coming up with a plan. And by plan we went through what we knew, which wasn’t a lot. We knew he ate kids, we knew he lived in the sewers. We knew he could change form. Ben said he would hit the library and try and find anything on It, Stan and Mike that agreeing to help because three heads were better than one. To my shock it was Bill that asked if we could still be normal. We all looked at him confussed. “I-I-I… I don’t w-w-want this c-c-consuming us. It did l-l-last time f-f-for me” We all nodded slightly. It was understood. There was no way we would be normal, but there was no reason that we should spend every waking moment focused on this. We couldn’t. Life went on in Derry. We also needed a distraction because it was agreed that the more we thought about It the stronger it was. “We still got this weekend” Mike managed  
“Yeah and I’ll find out of we can have next weekend at mine” Bev said, a little bit of hope in her voice. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this but I think it will be a good idea for us all to let off a bit of steam” Stan managed. Bill gave Stan a small smirk  
“Are you saying you’re gonna get high?” Richie was grinning at the side of me  
“No. Maybe. I don’t know.”  
“Well I mean if we’re gonna die you mind as well” everyone looked at him and in unison said  
“Beep beep Richie.” I found a smile on my face. At least in the light of everything Richie was still the same. I think I needed that, the losers too. Bill looked at the clock on the wall “I-I-It’s eleven guys”  
“Shit we got school tomorrow” Bev stood up and gave everyone a hug before she and Ben left. 

I said bye, the thought of my mother settling in as I left Bill’s house. Richie gave me my bag as I pulled my bike up. “Long day, right?” I nodded at him.  
“Will… Will you walk me home?” Richie looked down the road. Bev and Ben had already gone. “You can stay with me tonight.”  
“Bit forward Eds, but I’m game if you are.” I hit his arm and he laughed slightly. We began walking away though both turning around at the sound of Bill’s door closing and there being no sign of Stanley.  
I was staring at my hands as Richie finished the rest of his cigarette, him apologising when the smoke blew my way and I coughed. I watched him flick it away even though it wasn’t finished. I was then I finally said “Sorry for crying on you earlier” Richie shook his head  
“Hey. You haven’t got to apologise. It’s all fucked up”  
“Yeah”  
“The only thing that isn’t is you” I felt my cheeks burning red “I erm…We are still… A thing?” His voice was unsure and I found that I felt a nervous. I had somewhat forgot that I had agreed to be his boyfriend. “Yeah… Unless-”  
“God no, no. I mean, if you want too then yeah” I looked at Richie. He was running his hand nervously through his hair. “I still want to be your boyfriend.” Richie sighed in relief.  
“Oh thank fuck.” I felt a small smile form on my face. Had I made Richie Tozier nervous? “Do you still wanna keep it between us?”  
“I don’t think now is this time to tell them” Richie nodded in agreement.  
“It’s kind of weird” I looked at him  
“What is?”  
“Well… I never thought you’d actually like me back but we’re dating now. I’ve been crushing on you since I knew what crushing was” I felt my cheeks burning up “Just sort of weird, I always pictured this but never thought it would actually happen”  
“Yeah well… I guess your constant annoyance wore me down”  
“My annoyance if flirting” I chuckled  
“Then Jesus Christ you flirt with everyone”  
“You jealous?”  
“Should I be?” He smiled at me  
“No. You’re the one for me Eds” God my heart was pounding in my chest. I wish I could hear that over and over again. His voice had been so calm and sexy when he just said. “You seriously still gonna call me Eds?” I managed. What the fuck was that? I should have said he was the one for me, but the words didn’t come out. “What would you prefer? Maybe Cutie-pie? Baby?”  
“No baby”  
“Sweetie? Baby boy? Hot piece of ass?” He grinned as he said that and I felt my cheeks burning up. I didn’t ever think that maybe all of what Richie called me was somewhat truthful. Did he think I had a hot piece of ass? 

We arrived at mine and I wheeled my bike to the side of the house. Richie was behind me and I turned and looked at him. Our faces were a centimetre apart. The urge to kiss him was hard to fight but I stuttered out “I think my mum’s still up”  
“At this time?” He looked past me slightly  
“Yeah, erm… I’ll let you through the window” Richie kissed the top off my head and then nodded “See you in a minute spaghetti” I opened the back door and tried my best to creep through whilst simultaneously trying to steady my breath and reduce my heart rate because it felt so loud that maybe that would be what alert her. I was at the stairs, but my mum was sat on the sofa and saw me. “Where have you been?” I winced at her raised voice. So close. “At Bill’s… Sorry mum”  
“Young man have you seen the time?”  
“I fell asleep” I lied “Sorry mum”  
“Apology accepted. This better not happen again Edward”  
“It won’t” I muttered  
“Yes well I think there should be a punishment, don’t you?” I didn’t answer “You’re not going to go to Stanley’s this weekend.” I had lied to her and said that we were having a sleepover at Stan’s because she would never let me go to Mike’s and sleep in a barn. “What? That’s so unfair” She normal confiscated something of mine or gave me chores or something. She’d never done this before. “Actions have consequences young man. Now go to your room. You have school tomorrow.” I jogged up the stairs and shut my door still not quite fathoming what she had just said to me.

I dropped my bag down and opened my window. Richie made it up in no time and smiled as his feet landed on my floor. “My mum’s still awake so you can’t be loud” I whispered, shutting the window. “Sure thing” Richie put his hands on my waist, my back to him and I felt my cheeks burn red again. I wondered if it would become permanent when I was around Richie. “Richie we have school tomorrow” I managed somewhat wishing that we hadn’t. “I know” I turned in his arms so I was facing him and he gave me his dorky grin “But our moment was sort of ruined earlier and I thought we could have a goodnight kiss?”  
“You’re so cheesy Rich” He lent down and kissed me, his lips slightly cold from the outside. I felt him smile against the kiss. I wanted him to deepen this kiss but he didn’t. “You’re so fucking cute” Richie put his head on my shoulder and I smiled. This was it. This was what I had been wanting. “Come on Richie” He let go of me, sitting on my bed as he slipped his shoes off. I did the same and pulled my jumper off, grabbing my top that was on my bed and changing. I became aware that Richie was watching me so I threw my t-shirt at him and he laughed slightly as I changed into my shorts “Can I not look?”  
“You’re a pervert”  
“You’re a tease” I climbed next to him and went under my pillow, pulling out his top. “You been sleeping with this?” He asked, grinning  
“Shut up” I could litrally feel the heat coming off of my cheeks  
“At least I didn’t ask if you were jacking off to it” I hit his arm and he smiled. He pulled his clothes off in one swift movement and I couldn’t help but look at him. Hypocritical? Yes. But he was so sexy in a weird, tall and somewhat muscular way. I noticed a fading bruise on his ribs and I tilted my head “Your dad?”  
“Yeah, don’t stress it” He put his glasses at the side of my bed and kicked my duvet back. “Come here, we can actually spoon” I grabbed the duvet and collapsed backwards into his arms. He nuzzled his face into the back of my head, my hands holding his. “I can’t wait for Saturday. I’mma spoon the shit out of you in that barn and do whatever you let me do”  
“About that” Holy shit. My mum was the biggest cock block in the entire world. Though I realised as I spoke I wasn’t sure I had thought about sex like ever. Oh shit.   
“We can hide behind hay-”  
“No… My mum says I can’t go”  
“What, why?”  
“Cause I was late home”  
“Oh fuck her, we’ll break you out” I smiled at him.  
“It’s fine Richie”   
“No it’s not. Honestly if she knew the shit what was going on-”  
“I’d never be allowed to leave the house”  
“Fair enough” I felt his hand move part of my hair “I’ll come pick you up. Your mum goes shopping on Saturday, right?” I nodded “So I’ll come get you then”  
“She’ll panic and come looking for me, you know what she’s like”  
“Leave a note or something” I tried not to laugh  
“What? Sorry, went out anyways, see you later?”  
“Sounds perfect” Richie kissed my neck “Now we have school Eddie, stop disturbing my slumber” I smiled. “I love you Richie” The words just came out my mouth and for a moment I panicked but Richie mumbled “I love you too Eddie.” And all the panic faded into a warm feeling inside me.

I woke to the sound of my alarm going. I hadn’t remembered falling asleep but I must have because there was sun breaking through the curtains. I didn’t move to begin with, the feeling of Richie’s arms around me worth the repetitive beeping sound. But Richie moved and the alarm was turned off, his arm going back around me as he put his head back against mine. I smiled “You aren’t trying to make me late again are you?”  
“Didn’t realise you were awake.” I nodded and rolled over. Richie was fumbling on the desk for his glasses which he managed to put on. He smiled “Sleep better?”  
“I always sleep better with you”  
“That sounds pretty gay Eddie” I rolled my eyes at him and sat up “You so cute it the morning” I smiled at him, blushing. “Even cuter”  
“Come on Rich, you get up early you can have breakfast”  
“Oh food” I smirked “Your mum won’t give me any breakfast”  
“I know, but if we get up now we’ll miss her” Richie grinned and moved his legs. I climbed off the bed and went to my draws. Richie stood up and stretched “I’mma go for a piss” He opened my door and I smirked to myself. So charming. I grabbed myself a clean t-shirt and decided to wear some three quarter lengths because of the sun outside. I grabbed Richie a clean t-shirt too and placed it on my bed along with his clothes from last night, putting his t-shirt from yesterday for the wash. 

“Why you throwing this out?” Richie asked, reappearing from the bathroom, picking his top from off the top of my laundry basket. “It’s dirty”  
“And?” He asked pulling his top off  
“It needs washing” He ignored what I said and pulled it on anyways, throwing me his t-shirt “You can put it back under your pillow” I glared at him and he laughed. Richie was quick at getting changed and I wondered if that’s why he always had a roughish look to him. “I’mma use the bathroom, erm…” I didn’t wanna say stay here but Richie just nodded   
“I’ll behave” I smiled and went to the bathroom doing my normal morning routine. When I went back to my room I found Richie was sat with my school bag on his lap “Come on” he smiled and got up. We crept past my mum’s room and made it downstairs where I made us both some toast and poured us a glass of orange juice each. “I got a question for you Ed’s” I sighed at him “Fine Eddie”  
“And what’s that?” I asked buttering the toast  
“Do you mind me smoking?” I turned and handed him his piece  
“I mean, I’d rather you didn’t but it’s your choice” He took a bite out of his toast “How come?”  
“I didn’t want to like gross you out with it. Bev said she asked Ben and he sort of said the same thing but I dunno… I thought I should ask especially with you being asthmatic”  
“That’s sweet” He flipped me off before taking a mouthful of orange juice “Where’s your school bag?”  
“Bev’s but she’ll bring it, don’t stress.”  
“You aren’t gonna tell her are you?”  
“No I promised. I’ll just say I crashed on your couch cause she left.” I put the last piece of toast in my mouth and then went into the fridge. Of course my mum made my sandwiches, she always did. I stuffed them in my bag and grabbed two packs of crisp so that Richie would have some as Richie stood up and necked the rest of his juice. We both walked towards the door and I shouted “Bye mum!” up the stairs. She had begun moving a minute ago which was good timing “Hold on baby!” Richie snickered at the side of me but I opened the front door. He stepped out and around the corner so he wouldn’t be seen just as my mum came down the stairs. “Straight home”  
“Yes” She kissed me and I scrunched my face up  
“Be safe, have you taken your medication?”  
“Bye” I shut the door. Richie smirked and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me just like my mum had “Have you taken your medication baby?” He mimicked her voice and I hated to admit it he had it pretty much nailed.  
“Fuck you.”  
“Is that why I can’t call you baby?”  
“Maybe”  
“So what can I call you, now that your my boyfriend?” I raised an eyebrow at him  
“Eddie?”  
“Oh come, don’t you want a cute pet name? Shnookums?”  
“What would I call you?” I asked as I adjusted my bag strap. I didn’t say I was gonna get my bike because if I walked there I’d get to walk back and that would take longer. “Good question. Big dick?” I laughed sarcastically “Too much?”  
“A little”   
“What about wheezy?” I smirked “Oh well that’s not a no”  
“It’s a big no on calling me wheezy”  
“It’s truthful”  
“You call me wheezy I call you four-eyes” I saw him smile slightly  
“Edward?”  
“No”  
“That is your name though”  
“Okay well if you call me Edward I’ll call you Richard”  
“I mean, Richard means dick”  
“Get your head from the gutter Richie.” He grinned  
“But it’s always in there”  
“Gross” He paused, humming as he through. I gently lent my head on his shoulder and just listened to his breathing and our feet on the stone. “Boo?” I paused, stopping moving and looking at him “He’s thinking. It’s a cute name. Come on, let me call you boo”  
“Fine.” He kissed my check, his arm still around my shoulder. I thought it would freak me out but it didn’t. There had been times we’d walked like this because he was winding me up, and no one would know the difference. He kissed my check in front of the losers all the time as a wind up, though after all it might not have been a wind up. “Hey Boo?” I looked at him and he gave me his stupid goofy grin “I love ya.” I turned and kissed his hand. God and did I love Richie back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I promise that next chapter will have some steamy Reddie bits. Hope you're all well and staying safe. Until next time.


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Saturday and time for their stay at Mike's barn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little longer than any of the others I have wrote and has a little bit of smut, more kind of steamy bits. Also there is the use of drugs (Nothing really hard, just weed) in this chapter so, you've been warned. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Richie's Point of View

Saturday had come so quick that I didn’t really remember Friday, all that stood out was the fact that walking down the corridors of school next to Eddie I was his boyfriend. No one else knew, but I did and it had put me in such a good mood. I found any excuse to touch him and wind him up and he was conflicted on wether to be smiling or scolding me. 

“It’s a shame” I looked at Bev as I packed another sleeping bag into the back of my truck.   
“It’s fine”  
“You two would have been great together though.”  
“He said he wanted to be friends and I’m cool with it. Can’t force someone to like you”  
“Maybe you can try and pull the moves on him this evening, show him what he’s missing out on” I smiled. I was defiantly gonna pull some moves on him this evening. I had years of pent up things I wanted to do to him and the question wasn’t what I would do it was what he would let me do. “Maybe. You gonna deflower Ben this evening?”  
“Beep beep Richie.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“We’re taking things slow and I like it, but if the occasion arises.” She shrugged trying to act like it was no big deal but her ear to ear smile gave her away. I rolled my eyes “You’re so hopelessly in love”  
“You’re just cynical”  
“Maybe.” I grabbed my backpack of the floor, opening it up and going into my pocket so I could put the weed I’d brought this morning in there just in case Mike’s granddad was still home or something. “You know who I wonder about?”  
“Who?” I asked, moving some of my food to hide it under  
“Stan. He’s so quite about his love life”  
“That’s because Stan doesn’t have one. I think his mum has this idea of him marrying some pretty Jewish girl.”  
“Bill doesn’t talk about his either”  
“That’s cause he had a thing for you and you know I love him but he is a little awkward and girls are mean.” Bev nodded in agreement. She was one of the girls that everyone should know. She was kick ass and despite knowing that she was just so casual and level headed. “You know if I was straight we’d have boned by now” Bev laughed “And I ain’t talking when me and you used to get high and grinned I’m talking me inside you”  
“It could have been me inside you”  
“You are such a progressive women Bev.” She smiled and opened the passenger side door as I threw my backpack in the back. I opened the door and couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. It was gonna be the night that was a milestone. A key memory and I couldn’t wait.

Before heading to Mike’s we dropped by Eddie’s. Of course he knew we would be doing this and I knew his mum would be out but it was still a little dangerous honking the horn pulled up outside his house. There was no movement. “What if she’s taken him shopping?” Bev asked, tapping her fingers  
“No. He’s freaking out.” I honked the horn and stuck my head out the window “Come on Eds!” His window opened and I smiled as he slipped himself out, holding his backpack. He looked around like his mum might shoot him or something before elegantly landing on his feet and running to the truck. “Took you long enough” Eddie didn’t answer Bev just threw his pack in the back. I stepped out and let him sit in the middle.   
“Oh my god I can’t believe I let you talk me into this” He muttered putting his seatbelt on.   
“Relax” I knew he was glaring at me “It’ll be worth it”  
“What did you put in your note?” Bev asked as I pulled away  
“I erm… I wrote her like two pages of apology and then explained why I did it. She’s gonna kill me.” I smiled “Nah we’ll keep you safe.” I nudged his shoulder and he smiled slightly. “So” Bev did that thing she did when she was gonna bring something up that she shouldn’t. “Anything on the to-do list?” Bev asked, looking at Eddie “Cause tonight’s the night. And experimenting is good” I coughed and turned the radio on. Not listening to that awkward conversation.

As we drove through town Bev opened her window, weaving her hand on the stream of breeze. I checked she wasn’t looking before I put my hand on Eddie’s leg. It had been pressed against mine and Eddie shyly put his hand on mine, keeping his eyes on Bev the whole time. He was wearing a pair shorts, a t-shirt and hoodie and just looked so fucking adorable. “You know” Bev lent back in and our hands separated “I kind of dig the fact you broke out the Hawaiian t-shirts again” I smirked. My and Eddie had been talking about them in Friday when he said that I used to remind him on a cartoon character with pretty similar outfits. “It’s a party isn’t it, gonna get wild”  
“Yet you still sensible wore a long sleeve top too?” Eddie smirked  
“Well I wouldn’t want you worrying about me now, would I?” He shook his head  
“Since when have you ever listened to me?”  
“Since always. It’s hard when that’s all the pillow talk me and your mum have” He hit my arm and I laughed and Bev cracked up slightly. We joked around for the rest of the drive which wasn’t long at all. I knew Eddie’s mum would be home by now, probably with steam coming from her ears and a face so red that it made the devil blush. 

Us three were the last to arrive, Bill picking up Ben and Stan on his way over. “You made it” Mike smiled as Eddie got out the truck, Ben helping me with the bags at the back “Yeah well I apologise now if my mum calls the cops here or anything”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Everyone then chipped in and helped move the stuff down to the barn. It wasn’t all bad and Mike had put up some lights cause you know, fire hazards but it made for a warm atmosphere. There was hay in here but Mike said it was fresh and there was nothing to worry about. We all agreed to stay on the ground floor, though that lasted like a matter of seconds because then we went up and I was a lot cooler than sleeping on the dirt. “Okay, so we’ll all sleep up here”  
“Doesn’t smoke rise?” Stan asked  
“We’ll smoke outside” Mike said “I really don’t need my granddad come back to a burnt down barn”  
“Where is he?” Ben asked  
“Some farmer’s convention. I convinced him I had a tone of homework to do so I got to stay”  
“Well played.” We went to set up but one of the floorboards gave way and we all stopped.   
“You know dirt is meant to be good for your back?” Mike managed  
“Yeah” We all agreed and headed back down. I noticed that Ben and Bev were putting their sleeping bags away from everyone so I smiled  
“Are we like, coupling up then or something?” I asked with my famous playful tone.   
“There’s an odd number of us” Eddie gave me the eyes to stop talking but I smiled.   
“Actually I’ve gotta get up early in the morning and sort out the sheep so I’ll sleep on my own. Plus last time I slept near someone it was Richie and he lays like a starfish so.”  
“Wait you’re gonna leave us in here asleep?” Bev asked and Mike just shrugged  
“What, I won’t be far?”  
“I love this idea so much” I was grinning and Mike pointed at me   
“See Richie’s cool with it”  
“S-S-Same here.”  
“That’s two.”  
“Come on Bev we’ll be fine” Ben looked at her and she sighed  
“You won’t even know I’m gone.”  
“Right well I get Ben” I smirked and picked my stuff up but Bev just glared at me. “Fine you can have him. Sorry Ben” He chuckled  
“I’ll stay with Bill” We all looked at Stan who said it a little quickly.  
“Well I guess I got you Eds” Eddie tried to hide the smile as he said   
“Don’t call me that Richie or I’ll smoother you whilst you sleep.” Me and Eddie picked behind a bale of hay as we were the closest to the doors and blamed the fact of their being a draft for our perfect cover. Ben and Bev took the far corner on the same side as us with a hay wall blocking any view that we might have had. Bev came round and made sure. Stan and Bill took the opposite side in the middle. “Oh there’s a panel lose there” Mike went over and moved it “Just be careful, should be good if you put your feet that end” Bill and Stan smiled at each other. I grabbed the gear out my bag and walked out from our sleeping area to find that Mike had made himself a hay nest near the far door and smiled. “You may call me King hay”  
“King Hay” I bowed “Would you like to be the first to inspect the weed I have brought?”  
“Why sir Trashmouth thank you.” I smirked and pulled it from behind my back. Mike took it and breathed it in “That shit smells good”  
“Sativa?” Bev asked  
“Indica. Did want the newbies tripping too hard.”

Everyone gathered in a circle. I gave paper and roches to Mike and Bev so we could have three going round. As I was about to start Eddie asked “Can you teach me?” Everyone including myself gave him a somewhat startled look . “Sure”  
“I’m sorry who are you and what have you done with Eddie?” Ben asked. I grabbed the grinder.  
“So this is your grinder, it’s what you grind ya weed up in.” As I spoke I demonstrated. “Now on the account I got so much weed we won’t be mixing but normally if you wanna bulk it out you add tobacco” I saw that Bev was showing Ben and that Mike had decided to show Stan and Bill. God I was corrupting them all. “So you get your papers”  
“I’ve seen you roll Rich” He shrugged “I wanna try”  
“What’s got into you?” I asked and he smiled at me. Holy shit I could have kissed him there and then. I helped Eddie roll it between his fingers and tried keep myself composed as he licked the paper, stopping short of my fingers. “And then” I cleared my throat “You’ve rolled.” Eddie smiled  
“I hope you enjoy it”  
“What, you aren’t having any?” He shook his head “But Stan’s having some”  
“I have asthma, I’ll start coughing and it’s really not worth it.” I nodded and stood up, offering him a hand. 

Me and Bill moved the car and truck down so we all found somewhere to sit, either the hood of Bill’s car or the back of mine. Me, Eddie, Bev and Ben took the truck will Mike took the car with Stan and Bill. “Now we lit up.” I sparked up first, me, Bev and Mike taking the first drags from each. It was the little competition that we did to see who could hold it the longest and as always it was me. When I exhaled hardly anything came out. “Fucking hell” I smirked at Ben  
“I’ve been rocking weed since I was fourteen.” Bev handed Ben her joint.   
“You just inhale, holding it and then exhaling.” Ben nodded and did so. He coughed and we all sort of chuckled.   
“Bill?” Mike handed the joint to him. Bill had smoked with us before so handled it well. He passed it to Stan who sighed   
“I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this”  
“You don’t have to” Bev said. We all nodded  
“Yeah man, no judgment here” Stan looked at me  
“No, I’mma do it, you’re always telling me I need to relax.” Stan took an inhale and held it. We could all see he was fighting the cough.   
“W-W-Welcome to the d-d-dark side.” We all began passing it between us and Mike went and grabbed some water he’d brought up when Ben got dry mouth. The stars had come out and I was lay looking at them, my head on Eddie’s lap. I’d played it off quite well and everyone else had soon copied. There was silence between us all.

“I’m really fucking hungry” We all laughed at Stan as he sat up   
“It’s called the munchies” Mike managed through laughing  
“Have we got food?” Stan asked looking around  
“Yeah” Bev was smiling and got up and went into the barn. A second later Ben went  
“Where’s Bev?”  
“Getting food” Stan started laughing and I smirked.  
“You’re eyes are red” I smiled at Eddie, leaning down, our faces close “Do I look hot?”  
“Stoner hot sure.” I put my hand on his chest and he ran a circle around the back of it. Bev appeared with bags of crisps, cookies and whatever she found and everyone got up and had something.   
“I love you guys” We smiled at Ben “I really do. I’m glad we’re friends”  
“Are we gonna stay friends?” Stan asked, shoving a handful of crisps in his mouth, crunching them without any dignity.   
“Definently” Bev nodded  
“I always pictured us with houses on the same road and having like BBQs and shit together” Eddie smiled at me   
“That’s so sweet Richie” I smiled at Mike  
“Yeah, I know. I an angel.” 

We sat and spoke about everything that came to mind, the universe everything in the world our inner thoughts. It was amazing and I had never felt as happy as I did with Eddie between my legs star gazing with the losers far removed from the rest of the world. I wasn’t sure how much time passed but rain drops began to fall down. There was the temptation from all of us to sit there and that but Mike gave a long sigh “I gotta move the sheep”  
“It’s dark out” Bev managed  
“Yeah well” He shrugged  
“I’ll help” Ben got himself up and pulled Mike into a hug  
“You sure?” Mike asked, patting Ben’s back  
“Yeah me and Bev” Bev raised an eyebrow at being volunteered  
“Thanks guys, you four take cover.” Mike looked around “If it get’s two heavy we’ll stay in the house” We all nodded, a little too out of it to argue with what was being said. “You’ll have the car and truck if anything happens.” Mike and Ben went into the barn as Bill and Stan pealed themselves off the car, holding each other and giggling. There were the lights from the torches as the two reappeared and we wished them well. Stan and Bill went to the barn as me and Eddie watched the torches fade away. “You coming?” Eddie asked, taking my hand now that we were alone.   
“Let me finish this” I held up the remainder of the joint   
“At least smoke in the truck” I smirked, standing up and jumping off the side. I took Eddie by the waist and lifted him down and he blushed. When we both got in the rain seemed to become heavier. Eddie looked out the window, “Guess thoes three will be staying at the house”  
“Probs for the best, sure Ben and Bev will be” Eddie looked at me and I smirked  
“Poor Mike” Eddie managed somewhat blushing.  
“Mike crashes hard, he won’t even know. Like I said it’s probably for the best.” I sparked up and realised Eddie was looking at it. “You okay?”  
“Yeah” He tried to be dismissive  
“You can have a hit if you want. I won’t tell.” Eddie looked at it and then me.  
“Don’t laugh if I cough” He took it from my hands, his slightly shaking. He placed it in his lips and only managed a small drag before he coughed it all back at me.   
“You good?” I asked smiling. He put his thumbs up as he caught his breath.   
“Fucking asthma” He muttered  
“I’d say I could hotbox you but I ain’t got enough and the shit to roll’s inside.” It was then that I looked at him “Do you wanna try another way?” He looked at me suspiciously “Trust me” He nodded and I took a drag. I held it in my mouth, my lips slightly parted. Eddie watched in what looked like amazement. I then lent across and kissed him, making sure he could break away and come back. After a minute or two Eddie pulled away “You’re so fucking smooth”  
“I’m actually smart” He shook his head and lent back in “Hey hold on” I managed to take another drag before Eddie put his hands in the back of my hair and kissed me again. I managed to put the end of the joint in the ashtray, which freed up my hands. I placed them on Eddie’s waist and he moaned slightly as I squeezed them. “Your cute Boo” Eddie bit my lip slightly as he pulled away and looked at me. “Come on” He went for the door. I chuckled “Tease” Eddie looked at me and smirked  
“Well I was thinking we’d have more room in the barn.” He opened the door and the air was warm, despite the rain. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears as I locked the truck, Eddie already in the barn. I closed the door. “Me and Eds are hitting the hay” I shouted, Eddie taking my hand and leading me to our sleeping bags. “Do you think they’re asleep?” Eddie kept his voice down   
“Oh definitely.” I matched his volume and we both sort of stood their smiling at each other. I then smirked and sat down, Eddie joining me. Our lips soon touched again. I waited for Eddie to pull away for a breath before I started kissing his neck. He moaned slightly, trying to keep it down by doing it into my shoulder. “You’re so sexy when you moan” I managed, biting his ear lobe. He smiled and lent back slightly so I had my legs between his, my chest touching his. I returned to his lips, his hands going into my hair and then to my neck. I slowly slid mine up his top and when he didn’t tell me to stop I began gentle tracing my fingers over his skin. Eddie then pushed against me, moving it so I was the one lay down and he was straddling me. Holy shit. Eddie straddling me was like my wettest dream come true. Eddie blushed and our hands somehow found each other as we kissed, a rhythm staring between us. As we kissed I noticed that Eddie hand slowly began grinding against me which meant that I moaned. Eddie smirked “Shh”  
“It’s really hard when you’re turning me on”  
“Richie” He kissed me “I can always stop”  
“Oh no fuck that.” Eddie smirked and I sat up so he could put his legs around my waist. I then moved my hands and squeezed his ass which he gasped at “Really is one hot piece of ass”  
“You don’t always have to say something” I smirked, sliding my hands up his shorts. We carried on kissing, our breath hot against one another, our bodies hot against one another. This moment felt removed from reality. 

Eddie pulled away and I noticed the red in his eyes “Are you high?”  
“No” He smirked. “But I am thirsty” I stifled a laugh. Eddie climbed off me and I readjusted my trousers. “Are you not hard?” I asked as Eddie lent down and grabbed a bottle of water, the sight amazing. He shrugged “Guess not”  
“You’re not allowed to get high. I ain’t not having your dick work” He blushed at me  
“Do you need a hand with yours?”  
“Oh fuck me yes.” Eddie smirked and then stopped  
“I erm… I don’t know…. What to do?” I couldn’t tell if he was being serious   
“You want me to give you a hand, giving me a hand?” He nodded and knelt down in front of me, unbuttoning my jeans. I felt myself swallow saliva. Eddie had warm hands and I moaned as he placed his hand around me. I put my hand on his and began moving it, Eddie finding my lips as I moaned. “Like that?”  
“God yeah” Eddie smirked, slowing the pace down. He ran his thumb over the tip and I closed my eyes, the feeling outer body. “God Eds you’re gonna make-” He kissed me and began gradually picking up the pace. “Shit” My whole body felt amazing and Eddie slowed his hand down. He pulled away and my glasses were slightly fogged up. “I fucking love you” I managed  
“I love you too.” Eddie then moved to lose hay and wiped his hand in it. I smirked at him, watching him pull a face as I did my jeans back up.   
“Haven’t you packed like hand sanitize?” I whispered  
“No I didn’t think I would be doing anything like this.” He picked up the water and put some on his hands before wiping the in the hay. When he was satisfied he came back over. I unzipped my sleeping bag and so did he so we could make it a bid blanket, the both of us snuggling down. 

I found myself hypnotised by the sound of the rain outside and Eddie’s breathing. We both must have fallen asleep because we both woke suddenly at a clattering sound. Eddie sat upright and I followed. “What was that?” He asked, keeping his voice down, though the fear was still there.  
“I dunno” I rubbed my eyes, readjusting my glasses  
“What if it’s someone, or something?” Eddie looked at me and I put my hand on his. I think the little high he had left was making him very paranoid.   
“It’s okay, I’ll go look.” Eddie took my hand, squeezing it. I looked at him,   
“I’ll come too.” I smiled and stood up. Eddie wrapped himself in his sleeping bag before following behind me. The lights were still on so there was plenty of light to see but as we round our hay we didn’t see anything. “Maybe it was a raccoon or something.” I tried, my brain still waking up. As I finished speaking the sound happened again and made us both jump. I followed where it was coming from which was where Bill and Stan were. “Guys?” I whispered but there was no response. I stepped around to find that neither of them were there, the lose panel creating the sound. Eddie sort of yelped when he saw that they weren’t there. “Oh my god. Where are they?”  
“I dunno”  
“What if… It’s taken them?” I looked around their stuff and then at Eddie.   
“We’ll go get Mike.” Eddie nodded and we both headed to the barn door. My heart was thudding hard again but for all the wrong reasons. I was gripping Eddie’s hand. It had stopped raining but it was dark out and our eyes were adjusting. “Is Bill’s interior light on?” I looked at where Eddie was looking “Yeah.” The two of us confussed began making our way over. 

The windows were somewhat steamed up and the car was rocking. I knew what was happening but still found myself unsure so I knocked on the window. Bill and Stan both jumped and sort of screamed, which made me and Eddie do the same. “Holy shit” I stepped back from the car. My mind was racing. The two of them had just been fucking. Eddie couldn’t find anywhere to look at Bill opened the car door, his jeans still undone. “W-W-What are you t-t-two doing up?” He managed, his voice a little hysterical.   
“We were wondering where you two went” I managed  
“Sorry” Eddie’s voice was high and he was blushing  
“It’s not what it looks like” Stan had come out the other side of the car. His hair was a mess his neck was red and he was panting slightly.   
“What, you two weren’t just shagging one another?” I asked. They both paused.  
“I…I think we should go back in…” Eddie managed  
“Yeah, leave you two too it.” The two of us began walking away, a little dazed. That had not been what I had been expecting. The only thing I felt was me trying not to laugh. So Stan and Bill had been hooking up this entire time. “Wait!” Stan came running after us two “Are you two… Okay?”  
“Yeah” We both synced.  
“This doesn’t bother you?” I then realised he was referring to the gay aspect of it.  
“Oh what, no. We don’t care that your gay… Just a little shocked that we just saw”  
“That” Eddie managed. Stan looked at us both.  
“Well… erm… Goodnight?” This was defiantly awkward.   
“Night” Eddie managed and he pulled my arm to get me walking.  
“Enjoy yourselves!” I shouted as we got to the barn. As I shut the door I stated laughing. Eddie hit my arm.   
“Richie stop” He was trying to be stern but it really wasn’t working  
“Sorry” I managed still laughing “But like” Eddie looked at me and whispered  
“I know.” He had these wide eyes and was also sort of smiling through his confusion and shock. “Explains a lot”  
“I still… I’m startled.” I smirked. “They’re together?”  
“Yeah, I guess”  
“Why didn’t they say?” Eddie said it like it wasn’t obvious but it was to me.  
“Probably the same reason you didn’t want to” Eddie looked at me and thought about it  
“Maybe.” I paused, wondering if I should ask.  
“Does this… Does this mean… We can tell them? Like after this has all died down?” Eddie nodded slightly. I didn’t want to jump on thoes two because this was huge and it deserved it’s own time. But Eddie had just made me smile with his little nod. I knew that this was gonna be one of thoes core memory trips. And it really had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, my little Easter present. I hope you're all safe and well and please feel free to leave a comment, I'll get back to you. Until next time.


	7. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning before you read this chapter. It contains violence and homophobic language. Nothing extreme I hope.
> 
> Also Vic, Belch and Patrick are alive in this because I forgot when I planned it that they died. So they're alive in this alternative ending.
> 
> It's been a little bit rushed and I dunno, it's sort of odd but hopefully I'll get back on track. Please enjoy it!

Richie's Point of View

It had been a month since Mike’s party at the barn. I’d been counting down the days because Eddie had spent the whole month grounded. He was only allowed to cycle to and from school, no going to the hang out, no Bill’s, no quarry or anything. It was mid-June, which meant that was what we’d all been doing and the losers missed him. I did. We’d dropped down to a slow pace because of the lack of time we had together, which basically translated to the only time I got to kiss him was when I managed to sneak away from Bev’s which was hardly ever, and into his room to spend the night. It had happened twice. As well it was Stan and Bill’s one month since coming out to us. Admittedly it had been a little prompted but everyone was more than happy for them, they were good together. I’d spoken to Eddie about them and if we could ever do something like that and he’d been unsure. I sort of understood, I wanted to come out to the guys but somehow I still hadn’t. I couldn’t even blame it on the work on the sewers because nothing had happened that would cause a massive distraction.

At lunch we sat on the grass outside. Bev was lay down with shades on, head in Ben’s lap tanning her legs. Mike had made a comment about us all being in shorts earlier but you’d be crazy not to, it was boiling. “You guys wanna go quarry afterschool?” Bev asked sitting up  
“S-S-Sure”  
“Can’t believe I’ve missed that place” Eddie muttered as he picked up the sandwich his mum had made him. Safe to say it was inedible in the heat “You love the quarry” I smirked and Eddie raised an eyebrow as he put the sandwich back down “Do you know what disease and parasites you can get from water?”  
“A fun time?” Eddie smirked at me  
“That’s why you never drink it” I looked at Stan  
“Wait you guys don’t drink it?” Stan rolled his eyes and Bill smiled at him. He then slid his hand over and took Stans. Stan smiled. We all did. I then looked at Eddie, jealous I couldn’t take his hand. “Can’t get over that it’s been a month” Ben smiled  
“What since you and Bev fucked?”  
“Richie!” Everyone shouted and I laughed  
“Beep Beep” Bev said, tilting he glasses at me.   
“You’re so gross sometimes” I looked at Stan  
“Says you”  
“This is why you’re still single” I grinned at Mike  
“Who said I’m single?”  
“You aren’t?” Bev asked eyebrow raised  
“I have to say me and the Kaspbrak family are very close.” Everyone laughed, but Eddie burnt red “Ain’t that right Eds?”  
“Don’t call me Eds” He managed, looking at me. He gave me the eyes to stop and I smiled, pulling my shirt off so I could use it as a pillow. I closed my eyes and kicked my shoes off, moving my feet so that they were touching Eddie. He tickled them with “Gross Richie” but then let me rest them against his leg. I slowly moved my feet as they all began chatting about summer plans. I didn’t have any plans, no family holiday or anything and I felt happy. In that moment. Because I did have a family, and they were all around me, chatting about summer jobs and a possible camping trip, the love of my life worrying about bears finding us.

“Hey Fags” I opened my eyes at the familiar sound of Vic. Vic was now in charge of what once was called the Bowers gang. Lucky for them I guess, because Henry if they hadn’t freaked out at Henry taking them to the sewers and bailed he would have killed them, or It. It was pretty shocking that they still had the balls to bully everyone after Henry got locked up for life.   
I sat up myself up as they made their way over to us, snickering to themselves like calling us Fags was the best joke ever. They’d all been held back a year which was no surprise, but it did mean that we were plagued with their harassment. Guess they’d never get over the fact that we kicked their ass in the rock war. 

Stan and Bill had let go of each other’s hands now, not turning around to look at them, but instead picked at the grass in an attempt to act normal. “What you all doing?” Patrick asked  
“Fuck off Hockstetter” Bev had taken her shades off as she looked at them. I didn’t like when Bev was angry she could have a bitter voice. “No one asked you slut”  
“Hey” Ben went to step in, but Ben wouldn’t harm a fly so I cut over  
“Bev you said it wrong, it’s cocksucker” Patrick glared at me but Vic just laughed, arm crossed against his chest “Pretty sure that’s these two here” Vic looked at Stan and Bill. Neither of them looked up. “God they can’t even say anything. What’s wrong B-B-Bill?” Patrick laughed  
“Get the fuck out of here.” I found myself standing up. Everyone else then seemed to as well. I looked eyes with Vic who was trying to stare me down. The dude looked like Hitler’s wet dream. “Come on.” Eddie touched my arm, pulling his bag on.  
“Why the hell should we move because these dick bags have come over?” It came across sharper than I had meant to. I glanced at him and he gave me the eyes to leave it. I was about to but Belch stepped forward with “Hey Tozier. You still homeless?” I laughed  
“No I collected all the food wraps you throw out and managed to build a new housing estate for myself. Ask your sister, she’s had the tour.”   
“The fuck you say?” Belch pushed me backwards. He was shorter than me, but was easy twice my size. “Richie come on.” Mike and Ben grabbed my arms but I pulled against them. Vic walked over as I shook Ben and Mike off. “We got a problem?”  
“You tell me Von Victor?”   
“What did you just call me?”  
“Von Victor.” He laughed slightly “Now apologise to my friends”  
“Richie” Stan called from behind me “It’s fine, leave it.”  
“Apologise to them? They’re a couple of faggots. They should apologise to us”  
“Maybe Richie’s one too” Patrick pushed my shoulder back.  
“Is that it Tozier, you part of the fag brigade?”  
“Yeah got my own badge and everything.” Vic laughed  
“Wait you are? I fucking knew it.”  
“Well they do say that us gays can know.” Vic then looked at me, his face become stern and angry. He swung the first punch. As soon as it hit me the losers broke out trying to pull me and Vic apart. Guess Vic hadn’t been counting on me being used to being punched. I’m not sure how many we exchanged, but we couldn’t tell who’s blood was who’s. 

Belch and Patrick managed to pull Vic away from me as Mike and Ben grabbed me up, Bill and Stan having to hold my arms. “This isn’t over Tozier!”  
“I look forward to it!” I then paused panting, letting the losers sit me down on the floor. I’d gotten in fights over the years, normally with Vic or Patrick or some other assholes, to the point the losers had a system set up. “Can I have a tissue?” Bev knelt down in front of me, Mike with his hand on my back to keep me up. Ben sat down, looking off the way Vic went with “I can’t see them”  
“You’re a dick” I smirked at Stan as I wiped my nose on my sleeve. I then realised he was close to tears. Bill pulled him into a hug and I looked down. I hadn’t meant for that to happen. I then saw that Eddie was going through his bag. He pulled out a little green meddy pack and I smiled “Wow didn’t know you were a first responder” He didn’t say anything, just undid it and found a antiseptic wipe. Bev moved so Eddie could clear my face. “Take your glasses off” His voice was quite and I did as he said, watching the seriousness on his face. 

We went though five wipes for my face and hands before Eddie stopped and looked at me. “How bad Doc?” I asked, Bev handing me my glasses back now she’d rinsed them with some water from her bottle.. There was a crack in one of the lenses but nothing too bad. Mike moved so that he could look at me, all of us awaiting Eddie’s verdict “Lift your top up” I laughed   
“You could take me to dinner first”  
“Now” His voice was stern and I realised he wasn’t in the mood. I gentle lifted up my t-shirt.   
“Shit Richie” Mike looked shocked so I looked down. I had what looked to be a good bruise forming on my left side. “Didn’t even notice.”  
“A-A-At least it’s n-n-not a b-b-broken rib” Bill had calmed Stan down, the two of them sat back in the spots from earlier, like Mike and Ben. “Do you need a hand?” Bev was watching Eddie getting stuff out of the bag. “No I got it.” He placed some padding on my right knuckles before wrapping a bandage around it to hold it in place. He put the tape around to keep it tight “Can you move it?” I flexed my hand that had already begun to ache “Yeah, thanks Eddie”  
“You’ve got a fat lip and I’m pretty sure you’re gonna get a bruise under your right eye. The bridge of your nose has a cut too, but it’s stopped bleeding.”  
“I’m spoilt” Eddie nodded his head and then sat back down. He was thinking about something and I wondered what, panicking if I’d majorly fucked up. “You d-d-didn’t have t-t-to do that” I shrugged at Bill half-heartedly “You could have seriously got hurt Richie” Bev gave me stern eyes  
“Yeah well” I didn’t have an answer  
“You didn’t need to lie either” Stan’s eyes were still red from crying when he was hugging Bill. I glanced at Eddie and then gave a small smile “I wasn’t lying”  
“What?” Mike asked and I smirked  
“I’m erm… Bi. Pretty shit timing but…”  
“Oh” Stan was a little shocked, same with Bill. Bev smiled at me. She’s been asking me if I’d think of coming out to the group. I looked at Eddie who was staring at his hands  
“Well we support you too”  
“Thanks Bev”  
“Yeah, but don’t go getting in fights. They aren’t worth it.” Ben had wrapped his arms back around Bev now and I nodded.   
“I’mma go bathroom” Eddie stood up “Wash my hands and that”  
“Sure thing” Mike nodded. Eddie grabbed his bag and began walking  
“Wait up” I shouted, standing up and slipping my shoes back on. I grabbed my shirt in my bad hand and bag in the other, jogging to catch up with him.

He’d picked up the pace and was through the school doors before I caught him. “You okay?” He didn’t answer so I waited until we were in the bathroom. He began washing his hands, so I checked the cubicles for feet but all was empty. “Eddie” I turned to find that he had tears streaming down his face as he grabbed a paper towel “Hey”   
“Don’t hey me” He sniffed “You don’t getta hey me”  
“Okay, sorry.”   
“Why?”  
“I just… They deserve to know that I’m bi Eds, and we never discussed anything about that. You just said I couldn’t say we were dating which I mean, I think we still are-”  
“I don’t care that you came out.” I stopped “Why didn’t you leave it?”  
“You know I couldn’t.” He laughed slightly, crumpling the paper towel up  
“I… I thought that… What if we were holding hands. Like Stan and Bill. What if someone came over and said something. You’d have to say something back, because that’s you and I love that about you. But… I wouldn’t be able to do anything. I can’t pull you back, I can’t-”  
“You don’t have to, I’ll protect you”  
“Exactly Richie. And who’s gonna protect you. I’m useless and when I was cleaning you up all I could think was how this would be our life and you don’t deserve that. You… said you were bi and I was staring at my hands, with your blood on and I kept thinking-”  
“I love you Eddie. No one else.”  
“I was so scared Richie” He began sobbing again so I pulled him into a hug. “They did that because Stan and Bill held hands… Imagine if-”  
“No one is gonna know, okay. Not unless you wanna say. And either way I will protect you until the day that I die Eddie. Cause I love you. I can’t say it or show it to other people, but I want you to know that I do.” I lent down and kiss his jawline “Richie your lip”  
“I don’t care” He looked at me and smiled  
“But I do.” He gentle kissed my cheek. “Come on.” We walked back to the losers, our hands brushing one another as we did so, the closest we could get whilst Eddie still felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh it's been soo long. My apologise folk, lot of technical problem but I'm back now. Sorry that this chapter is a little odd and skips a whole ass month. Just trying to get back into it. Please leave any feedback and I will try and respond. Update should be in a weeks time, maybe. 
> 
> Until then I hope that you're all doing well and are staying safe


	8. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now it should finally begin to pick up after this one!

Eddie's Point of View

The losers were all in the quarry, swimming and relaxing in the overhead sun. Richie had begun to take his shoes off to get in when I had told him flat out that he wasn’t allowed anywhere near the water because of the open wounds and dressing on his hands. “Eds it’s roasting out here you can’t be serious”  
“I don’t want you catching anything. That’s what happens when you go and get yourself in a fight” “He’s right” I pointed at Stan who was sat at the edge, pulling his shorts off before he waded in towards everyone else. Richie just rolled his eyes   
“This is bullshit” he muttered looking at the other losers messing around  
“We can sit in the shade” He then looked at me, losing interest at Mike and Ben fighting Stan and Bill in the water. “We?”  
“Yeah, as in me and you” A mischievous grin began growing across Richie’s face. It was the start of every idea of his and it gave me butterflies “You should have lead with that” I blushed, looking at the ground. The sound of the group splashing and laughing was all I heard for a moment before Richie took my hand and lead me into the surrounding trees. “Where are we going?” I asked, looking over my shoulder to check if any of them had caught sight of us “Relax” I could at the way he had just said it. It made my body feel like it was melting into the warm air around us. 

We stopped a few trees in, so we could still see the losers to the right of us, through the branches but spotting us would be hard, considering we were higher than the water. Richie gentle wrapped his hands around my waist, placing my back against a tree. It was surprisingly romantic, the green leaves casting a softer light above us with the birds tweeting in the trees. I couldn’t help but smiled, my hands finding his neck, running the tips of my fingers through the wisps of hair at the bottom. He lent in slowly, nudging my head slightly before we kissed. I’d missed kissing him. The way he tasted, the way it made me feel. The kisses we had shared had been quick and tired, but this was passionate and missed. “Should we be doing this, with your lip?” I asked, catching my breath. Richie smiled, and took his glasses off which had begun to steam up with the added heat we were creating “Stop worrying boo” He grinned “Did I tell you your ass looks really good in these shorts?”  
“Charming” he smirked, going back to kissing me. After we established a rhythm Richie gentle pressed himself into me, causing me to moan a little. “You’re sexy, you know that?” I blushed “I erm… I’m sorry for earlier Eds I really am”  
“What?” I was a little confussed one where this was coming from  
“For the fight, and coming out and-” He began listing so I cut him off  
“I’m not mad at you Rich” I moved my hands to his chest, wrapping my fingers into his t-shirt  
“But I made you upset and it’s bugging me”  
“Something bugging you, it must be serious” I chuckled but Richie didn’t, he couldn’t look at me, just watched my fingers in the fabric “Richie I love you” He then looked up  
“I love you too Eds and I’m sorry”  
“Apology unnecessarily accepted” I went to kiss him again but he moved his head back, smirking slightly “Maybe I could do more to make it up to you?” I blushed, realising what he was suggesting “Adorable”  
“Shut up”  
“What’d you say?” He slid his hands down slightly from my waist into the back pockets of my shorts, making my cheeks go even more red. “That you’re horny?”   
“Obviously. Can’t help it when I’m around you. Plus I gotta make it up to you for what happened at the barn, so” He paused, waiting for me to do something, say something, give him and answer at least… but I couldn’t. I kept thinking of what happened to Stan and Bill, what Vic had said. I kept hearing what my mother would say about people like that, about what would happen, what they’d get. I could see Vic’s fists making Richie bleed. Then I could see It and the way it had taunted me. How it knew about me and Richie. What would it do if we did anything like that? Did it have any power to do anything?

“Hey woah, what’s going on” Richie stepped back as I began struggling to breath, quickly putting his glasses back on “Eddie look at me” I managed to and he took my hand, squeezing it “Breath in and out with me” He took a deep inhale and I tried to copy. I squeezed his hand but it didn’t seem to be working. Little dots began appearing in my vision, the ground starting to sway “I need my inhaler” I managed, stumbling away from Richie.  
I grabbed my bag on the floor and frantically began searching for it. I knew I had one in here somewhere, but I couldn’t find it. Richie knelt down opposite me, slowly moving my hands away as he went into the bag. He pulled it out almost instantaneously. I hadn’t used it in ages but I took a breath in after shaking it like I used to. I waited a second or two before taking another one, avoiding Richie’s eyes as he looked at me. “Are you okay?” He asked as I finally took it away from my lips. I nodded at him slightly but I felt like I was about to begin crying right there and then. “What happened?”  
“I… Can we take things slow Rich?” He nodded, still looking at me concerned  
“Of course, Boo”

We must have caught the attention of everyone else because they were soon over, water dripping off of them as they asked if I was okay. I tried my best to lie and blamed the heat and stress of the day which seemed to work. Richie stood back, hands in his pockets looking at the floor. I knew he was blaming himself it was written all over him and it made it feel like there was a pit forming in my stomach. “Do you wanna go?” Ben asked but I shook my head, looking at Richie who know had his back to us all and was looking out across the quarry. “No, erm… You guys go back in.”  
“You sure?” Mike asked and I nodded, standing myself up  
“Yeah” I went over to Richie slowly as everyone else returned to the water. He’d pulled himself a cigarette out and was taking a drag “Hey” I managed quietly. He flicked the ash and exhaled the smoke away from me “I know I said I’d give them up and that but I-”  
“It wasn’t you” He looked at me, his eyes watery like he was on the verge of crying  
“It fucking was Eds” His voice was quite and horse and he took another drag, his hand shaking slightly. “Richie it’s me. I get in my own head.” He shook his head “It is. That’s why what happened at Mike’s happened. I wasn’t in there. I was with you” He looked at me “I’m trying Richie I am… But what happened today-”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all of that. I shouldn’t have even suggested anything like that, but like you said I’m just horny and Jesus Christ Eddie I’ve missed you and I’m just so sorry.” I gave him a small smile  
“You need to stop apologising” He gave a weak smile “And” I smirked “For the record I really really wish I could… But… Just not right now” He pulled me into a hug with the words “Of course.” No one ever questioned Richie hugging me because he’d always done it, especially when I had a sudden attack that seemed serious. Otherwise he’d just point fun. I sort of wish he would do that now because there seemed to be an offness to the air.

“Do you wanna put your feet in?” I asked as we let go off one another after the hug defiantly went on for longer than it should have. “Thought I wasn’t allowed near?” I slipped my shoes off and then socks. Richie flicked the fag away and did the same. We walked along the edge until we were opposite where the losers were sat or lay. Our shoulders touched as we sat down, Richie putting his hands behind him so that he could put his right on the small of my back. I smirked slightly. “You sure you’re safe doing that?” Mike teased, flicking water at the pair of us. “Doctors order’s Mike”  
“I don’t know how you two can sit there” Bev shook her head, wiping her hair out of the way. I looked at the water and smiled when Richie said, “I happen to be well versed in knowing that Eddie has had plenty of good experiences with his feet being in, ain’t that right?”  
“Makes it easy to shut him up, I can just push him in” Stan laughed as I nudged Richie  
“You love me really Eds” I caught a glint in his eyes  
“Not if you call me Eds”

We all chatted about things that weren’t really important, about school and home. Bill was trying to convince us all to go camping soon with the weather being so nice but Stan was really against it. I was too. I didn’t like camping, the bugs, the things that could go wrong. There was no health and safety when it came to camping and I pointed that out. “I’ll keep ya safe Eds” Richie placed his arm around me, pulling me closer  
“Yeah if we can’t light a fire, we can use Rich’s coke bottles” Richie flipped Bev off as everyone laughed “I don’t have a tent” Stan looked at Bill “My mum gave it to our neighbour”  
“W-W-We can s-s-share” Bill smirked, making Stan blush  
“So, what? Barn pairings again?” I looked at Richie and he was smirking “Cause I too don’t own a tent due to my…. Living situation”  
“Why have I gotta camp on my own?” Mike asked  
“You can share with me” Richie looked at me, eyebrows raised “Bill and Stan can have Richie for once” Stan shook his head   
“Nope. I will not share a tent with Richie Tozier.”  
“Rude. Ill just share one with Bill then” Bill grinned and Stan looked between them  
“Or” Ben looked at Mike “You could ask that girl from chem to come” We all ohhed  
“Oh, shut up”  
“Why is this the first time we’re hearing about this?” Bev asked, a smile creeping across Mike’s face “Cause it’s none of your business.” Bev splashed some water at him as Richie nudged me   
“How’d you know that would happen?” He whispered and I smiled  
“I didn’t.” Richie then had the mischievous look on his face again “Maybe I don’t want to share a tent with you”  
“Shut up” I grinned  
“Make me” Richie looked at me for a second before looking behind me  
“Eds bee”  
“Where?” I turned around, Richie’s arm going from being draped over my shoulders. He then pushed me into the water. It was a cool refreshment for sure but as I broke surface Richie was laughing. I grabbed his leg and he raised an eyebrow “What you doing Eds? I can’t go in”  
“Fuck you” He grinned  
“You wish” I pulled and Richie came in with a splash. The losers were all laughing at the pair of us as Richie broke the surface “I could now die, is that what you want?” Richie asked, splashing water at me “It’d be some peace and quiet”  
“God, they argue like a married couple” Ben managed as we through water at each other  
“Yeah… I think I’mma invite her… Thoes two can share.” Richie winked at me and I couldn’t help but smile, just before I managed to push him under with me. We didn’t stay in long, everyone coming out when we did. They pulled on their clothes as me and Richie tried to dry ours out, pulling our socks and shoes on. Richie shook his hair at me, making me smile before he picked up our bags “No way, I’m carrying them”  
“Fine, I’ll just carry mine”  
“Richie”  
“Eds” The losers looked at us and I flicked Richie’s forehead  
“Don’t call me Eds”  
“The day he stops calling you Eds will be when hell freezes over” I smirked at Stan  
“He only lets me call him certain names, some which aren’t appropriate for all your ears”  
“Sure” Bill laughed  
“Do you guys wanna come round mine?” Bev asked, looking at Richie with “Obviously you are I know” Richie smiled  
“Would your aunt be okay with that?” Stan asked  
“Yeah, she’d enjoy the change from Richie and Ben”  
“What you trying to say?” Richie asked  
“That you live there and Ben basically does.” I looked at Richie’s bandage on his knuckles  
“I can re do that there if you want” Richie looked at it and smiled  
“Sure. Playing doctor and patient with you is always a pleasure” We began wheeling our bikes up the quarry, the topic moving on to the girl that Mike liked. I knew who she was by name but other than that hadn’t really spoken to her. I couldn’t help but smile. Everyone smiling and laughing and it felt like my worries were fading with the setting sun. “I love you” I glanced over my shoulder at Ben who was kissing Bev’s cheek. I looked at Richie and he smiled as Bev said “I love you too.”

As we came up to the main road, all climbing onto our bikes a police car came around the corner, sirens wailing. Another followed with an ambulance, all of us stopping and watching them disappear down another road. We all paused and then I noticed that Richie was looking at a sewer grate that the cars had just gone over, my heart now pounding. “It could be anything” Ben tried but none of us believed that. “Let’s… Let’s go” Bev put her foot on the peddle and we all cycled to her aunts without looking over our shoulders, cycling down the middle of the road, a worry over everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I hope you're doing okay and staying safe. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and like I said at the start it should start to pick up after this one with different storylines.
> 
> Also thanks for the Kudos! It's really encouraging. I should update soon, but until then, stay safe!


	9. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter there is a panic attack, which could be a trigger for someone so this is a warning in advance. Also I'm sorry if you don't like how I've wrote this, but I've tried my best.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eddie's Point of View

The sun had set by the time that we arrived at Bev’s, the streetlights casting spotlights on the road. The temperature had dropped too, but it probably didn’t help with my wet clothes or the fact that I had a cold sweat. Bev’s aunt had moved our to Derry after the summer Bev had gone to stay with her because as Bev tells it she said she would have come back with or without her aunt. 

Her aunt lived in a big house in one of the nicer areas of Derry, the estate having a secure gate which would normally feel excessive, except for tonight. It was in fact comforting. Bev opened the garage up so we could place our bikes in there, none of us speaking to one another. I looked over at Richie to find him looking at me. He mouthed “You cold?” to which I nodded. Before anything else happened the door into the house opened and Bev’s aunt appeared. She had blonde curly hair that fell to her shoulders and a soft face. “Oh god I was so worried about you” Bev gave an awkward smile as her aunt pulled her into a hug, the rest of us all standing there “Why?” Bev asked as her aunt let go. “The police have been called down to the Barrens, they found a body and I know what you’re like, all of you” She gestured at us all “You think nothing can hurt you and I know you go down there and I just”  
“It’s okay” Bev put her hand on her aunt’s shoulder which seemed to calm her down “We don’t go down there any more” Her aunt nodded but then suddenly seemed shocked  
“Richie what happened to you?” Richie shrugged half heartedly  
“Ah it was nothing, you should have seen the other guy” She went to say something but Bev cut across with “Would it be okay for us to have the living room. We’re pretty shaken up, we saw the cars racing down”  
“Of course” She hugged Richie, then Ben, Mike, Bill, Stan and then me. I’d never gotten a hug from Bev’s aunt but it was nice and she smelt of roses. Bev got the last hug and then we followed her into the living room. It was spacious, with a series of sofas positioned in a semi circle around a fireplace, a TV hung on the wall. “I’mma go get a change of clothes” Richie looked at me “You wanna come and sort my bandages out Doc?” I nodded, following as Richie turned into an open corridor.  
I realised that I hadn’t seen where Richie had been living since he’d been kicked out, which felt weird because he’d been over to mine repeatedly. He turned into an opening which was just wooden steps down, flicking a light on as he went. “Welcome to my humble abode” Richie smiled, turning with arms out as he stood in the middle of the room.

I guessed this had been a part of the basement or something, but it didn’t look like that now. There was a queen sized bed in the corner of the room with a window above it, with flowers blowing next to the glass. There was a desk in another corner, a wardrobe, set of draws and a gaming console too. He had books on a shelf, but something told me they weren’t really his and that the pile of comics next to them were instead. “Wow” Richie smiles and then sat on the bed, patting next to him. I smiled and walked over. There was a rug on the floor that he wiggled his toes in as I sat next to him. “Yeah Beth is cool. She had some stuff down here because she was gonna make it a guess room but when Bev explained she insisted that I have it and that. She gave me some cash to spice up the place too. Me and Bev had a fun afternoon”  
“It’s really you” He smiled. I looked at the walls to see had movie and band posters up which made me smile. I then saw a guitar propped up against the desk. I smirked “Since when did you have a guitar?”  
“Brought it at a charity shop” I realised that he seemed embarrassed by it  
“Will you play for me?” He chuckled  
“You’re so cheesy”  
“You love it” Richie then kissed my check  
“Yeah, I do.” He stood up and pulled his shirt off and then his top. I blushed, looking down as he walked over to the set of draws. He pulled out a t-shirt, pulling it on before he pulled another out and tossed it to me. “I’ll get you something else instead of the shorts.” I smiled, pulling my t-shirt off and his on. It was baggy on me, but it was nice. It smelt like him and it put a smile on my face. “Here” He tossed me a pair of jogging bottoms as he got himself a pair. 

Once we were changed he sat down next to me again and took the bandage off of his hand. I took his hand, resting it on my leg. It didn’t look as bad as I had thought it did earlier. I ran my finger of his knuckles and looked at him. His eye had a deep red mark under it and his lip still looked slightly swollen. “I think you should be okay” He smiled. There was this pause between us. Neither one of us wanted to go back upstairs to confront what was going on, and I knew I just wanted to stay down here. With Richie. I could forget everything else with him. “Do you wanna go yet?” I gentle shook my head at him and he smiled, taking my chin and kissing me. “We can stay down here if you want, Forget about all that out there”  
“I want to” I wasn’t sure who kissed who first but we were, lost in one another. Removed from everything, safe down here. “Guys” There were feet on the steps with Stan’s voice and we just pulled away, my eyes finding the floor as Richie cleared his throat. I turned to see Stan paused on the bottom step, looking between the pair of us. “Just came to check you hadn’t killed one another.”  
“Yeah erm, we were just coming up” Richie managed. Stan looked at the pair of us suspiciously and then he nodded and turned, jogging back up the stairs, us two following behind. My heart was thudding in my chest that he was going to say something if he’d seen something but he just went and sat next to Bill, who put his arm around him.  
I didn’t hear anything that was said, what we were going to do, I just found that two hours had passed and that there were boxes of pizzas around. “Eddie, do you wanna stay?” I looked at Bev, blinking. “Er… Sorry what?”  
“You good?” Ben asked and I rubbed my eyes  
“Yeah I just… Long day”  
“Do you wanna stay?” Bev asked again, biting into a slice of cheese pizza  
“I’ll need to call my mum”  
“The phones just through there” Bev pointed behind her and I nodded, getting myself up. As I walked I seemed to get flashes of what they had said. That we’d have to go down to the barrens. Find out what had happened. That we’ll need to look out for missing kids.

“Hello?” I looked at the phone in my hands, my mum’s voice on the other end.  
“Hey mum” I managed  
“Eddie? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine, I was wondering if I could stay over at Bev’s?” There was a long pause  
“Young man you’ve only just been ungrounded”  
“I know… But we’re all here and everyone else is staying and it’s dark out and I don’t wanna cycle home with what’s happened at the Barrens”  
“Barrens? What happened?”  
“Nothing mum” I found that I was holding my arm, cradling it like I had in that house when it was broken “Just a work accident I think. Can I stay?”  
“Fine young man, but you must be back before twelve tomorrow. Understand?”  
“Yes mum”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too” I hung up and looked at my arm sinking down the wall. I could see It’s rows and rows of teeth opening towards me, the way it had teased at eating my hand. The way it had come out of the fridge. “Eddie?” I couldn’t look up, I just had tears rolling down my face  
“Beverly!” The Losers rushed in and it was like I was back there. Richie was knelt next to me, Bev above him and Bill on my other side. “Eddie, Eddie look at me” I looked at Richie and I wasn’t seeing the Richie that had shot up, that’s hair had become some unreally mess, that had a fat lip and bruised eye I was seeing the Richie that’s eyes were so big behind his glasses in his Freese’s department store t-shirt. “It’s okay, you gotta breath” I shook my head  
“No I can’t. I can’t do this, I don’t wanna die.”  
“I won’t let that happen, I promise okay”  
“I can’t breath” My chest felt tight and constricted like there was a weight crushing down on me  
“You can, it’s okay” My breathing became short and shallow  
“Shit I think he’s having a panic attack” Richie kept his eyes on me as mine became blurry with tears  
“What do we do?” Bev asked  
“Should I call an ambulance?”  
“Beth do not call an ambulance. If his mum hears about this she’ll never let him out the house” Richie went to touch my arm but I moved it “Don’t fucking touch me.”  
“Okay, okay I won’t.” There was a pause and I got caught up in how irregular my breathing was. I kept thinking that if I couldn’t get it right I was going to die. “Eddie” I looked at Richie “Listen to me”  
“I can’t”  
“You can, okay. Just listen to me. Do you remember how last summer when the parade was on after I brought us our ice creams like I do every year that we went into the arcade and I managed to beat the high score on Donkey Kong.” He smiled at me “And then you asked if you could have a go and I side stepped. You were always bad at arcade games, but somehow you managed to get your name on the leader board. You wouldn’t let me live it down for the entire day.”  
“You were pissed” I managed  
“Yeah” He chuckled “Do you remember the time we all went and saw Silence of the Lambs? And when Hannibal was escaping? When we all left you pointed out that the up turned cup of beans was a fake and that it had been printed on? And how we all laughed and asked why that was what you had picked up on in that scene” I smiled, my breathing calming down “Or how last Halloween a kid dressed as Gizmo made you jump?”  
“He came from behind a tree”  
“Yeah. I know Eds.”  
“Don’t call me Eds.” There was a sigh of relief in the room. I hadn’t realised that Richie had been making my breathing normal or how my crying had now stopped. “I’m sorry” I managed  
“You haven’t gotta apologise Eddie. We were all worried” I gave Bev a small smile. Richie stood up and offered me a hand which I took. He gentle squeezed my hand before he let go and then looked at the other losers. “Who wants to watch Nightmare on Elm Street?”  
“Did your mother agree to you staying?” I looked at Bev’s aunt and nodded  
“Yeah, just gotta be back by noon.”  
“Do you want me to call her?” I shook my head  
“Pains me to say it but Richie is right” She nodded slightly “Right well if you kids need anything come and get me.” We all nodded.

Bev and Ben went to go and find the sleeping bags as Richie and Stan went to find more pillows, the rest of us heading back to the living room. Bill stopped me and I looked at him. He did no more than pull me into a hug. I appreciated it. Whilst Stan and Richie had know each other before we met them me and Bill had too. I had been in the hospital for a graze I had got that my mum was so worried about and Bill had been there after he had hurt himself on his bike. The two of us clicked, already victims of bullying and I remembered how he made me laugh with his Bowers impression. “Thanks Bill”  
“No p-p-problem. Losers stick together” Next thing Mike wrapped his arms around the pair of us and we chuckled as he squeezed. “You guys good?” We both nodded  
“You?” Mike nodded too at me, Bev and Ben appearing again. The put the sleeping bags down and came and joined the hug and then Stan and Richie did. Richie’s hand found mine in the pile of us and I squeezed it. Losers stick together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos on the last chapter! It's really encouraging for me. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Again if you have please feel free to leave kudos or a comment. I should update soon.
> 
> Until then keep safe!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,
> 
> So in this chapter there is a song. Now obviously I don't own any of the rights to the song and they belong to the artist and it's also not from around the time that it was wrote. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much.

Richie's Point of View

Me and Stan were upstairs grabbing some extra pillows from one of the guest rooms in complete silence. I didn’t really know what to say because my mind was racing with what had just happened with Eddie. It made me feel sick, feel powerless to help him. I hated that. It didn’t matter what I was feeling, I didn’t care about me. I cared about him and wanted to make sure he was safe and never scared. “Richie” I looked up. Stan was looking at me “Can we talk?”

“If you really wanna have a threesome with me-”

“Richie.” Stan’s voice was stern but also comforting. I didn’t know why I was trying to joke my way out of this, I didn’t even know what this was about.

“Is this about me being bi?” Stan pulled a face

“Sort of”

“Oh”

“Well it’s not like I have an issue with it Richie, is it”

“I dunno. I was joking about Bill, I would never” “I know… Cause you like someone else.” I tried to look calm about it but I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I grabbed some cushions as Stan continued.

“Rich, do you remember my bar mitzvah speech?”

“Vaguely, why?”

“Well… I went on about secrets and ones that we feel like we had to keep. Admittedly I was sort of talking about me being gay”

“Nice” He frowned “Sorry”

“But I was also trying to tell you that I knew.”

“You knew?”

“About you. About the fact that you love Eddie” I blinked at him, wondering if what had just happened was real. “On the kissing bridge. I know you put yours and Eddie’s initials” My hands tightened on the cushion. Eddie didn’t want anyone to know. He’d just had a panic attack after having an asthma attack or whatever at the quarry. I couldn’t do that to him. “I dunno what you’re talking about. Eddie is just a friend, like you or Ben, Mike, Bill, Bev”

“I know your handwriting Rich… I saw it when me and Bill went up there and I… I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure. But then when I came down to your room-”

“Stan I dunno what you think you saw, but Eddie is just a friend. More of a pain in the ass if I’m being honest” I tried to laugh it off but Stan just looked at me

“Richie. I won’t tell anyone. I just… I wanted you to know that if you ever wanna talk to someone about well that, you’ve got me” I felt my eyes welling up

“I dunno what to do” I realised I was crying. Stan came and put his arms around me, hugging me tightly. That’s how I knew I was a mess because Stan didn’t really do hugging anyone else other than Bill. “I’m just a fuck up”

“No more than the rest of us”

“I made him have a stupid attack at the quarry and he says it’s all in his head but how do I fix that?”

“Sometimes you can’t. You just gotta be there” “I’m not meant to have told anyone. He didn’t want anyone knowing. God I keep fucking up”

“No you don’t.” He let me out of the hug but held my shoulders firmly “I’m not going to tell anyone about this. I don’t even know what we’re doing right now, okay?” “Thanks Stan” “No problem, and Richie. If you ever wanna talk about nothing, I’m here.” I nodded. He smiled and handed me some cushions “Now come on before they get suspicious of what we’re up to” I smirked

“You know if I said that I was crying up here and that you comforted me they wouldn’t believe me. They’d believe it more if I said we hooked up” Stan rolled his eyes, smirking as he grabbed some cushions himself.

When we got back downstairs we were greeted with the sight of the losers hugging Eddie. Stan smiled and put the cushions, joining in as I did. I found Eddie’s hand in the whole mix, it was easy to find. They were soft and small compared to Ben’s and Mikes. Bill’s fingers were long like mine and Stan was on the other side. I slipped my fingers between his and he squeezed it, to let him know that I was there.

We broke the hug off and began rolling the sleeping bags out and pillows. There was only a small pillow fight which was pretty good for all of us. Bev and Ben took the sofa, snuggling down where it went into an L shape. Mike took another sofa with three cushions, propping himself up. Stan and Bill made themselves a spot on the floor, lying two of the blankets off the back of the sofa down before putting pillows and the sleeping bag. I didn’t unroll mine because I didn’t know what Eddie wanted to do. He unrolled one and wrapped it around himself, coming and sitting next to me. “What movie?” Bev asked, pulling herself out of Ben’s grip and going over to the shelf of VHS tapes. “What you got?” Mike asked, plumping up one of his cushions again

“Err Ghostbusters, Shining, Poltergeist, Nightmare on Elm Street, Beetlejuice.”

“Maybe something more… Upbeat?” Stan tried looking over at Eddie

“Sure. Breakfast Club, Goonies?”

“Man I loved the goonies” I looked at Ben

“It’s the friendship group I always wanted”

“And look you moved to Derry and got one” Stan smiled

“C-C-Could we have o-o-one that isn’t a-a-about teens?”

“Bev” She looked at me “The Princess Bride. It’s amazing and I love it and you should play that”

“I dunno if we have that”

“You defiantly do.” I watched as Bev scanned the shelf and then pulled it out.

“I’ll go make some popcorn, be back in a moment” Bev tapped Bens leg and he smiled, getting himself up and following Bev into the kitchen.

“Gotta be honest I’ve never seen this” I looked at Mike in disapproval

“Man I went cinema to see this so much. I love this film. The quality of comedy is amazing”

“It’s better than Richie’s” Bill looked at Stan and laughed

“T-T-That’s not hard” I felt Eddie chuckle beside me as Mike laughed. I smiled

“Is that something you and Stan say to each often?” Mike laughed and I got a high five for that one as the two of them looked at me disapprovingly.

“If you could do a joke that isn’t sex related, about Eddie’s mum or pointing fun at something tragic I would laugh.”

“Knock knock” Stan rolled his eyes at me

“Who’s there”

“A little old lady” Stan raised an eyebrow

“A little old lady who?” I smirked

“Hey I didn’t know you could yodel” Bill sniggered as Mike tried not to laugh as Stan just stared at me with a blank expression. “Get it?”

“I honest think my soul just left my body” I smirked, Bev and Ben reappearing with bowls if popcorn

“What’d we miss?”

“Richie told the worst joke ever” Stan looked at me as he said it was the same dead eyes he had when I’d said it. It made me smile more.

“What was it?” Ben asked, handing a bowl to Mike as Stan took one for him and Bill from Bev

“Knock knock” Ben looked at he me funny as he handed me the bowl for me and Eddie

“Who’s-”

“Don’t!” Ben looked at Stan “Don’t do it. Just… It was bad.” Ben chuckled

“Okay I won’t.”

Bev loaded the movie in as we all settled. Whilst we were watching I gentle slipped my hand towards Eddie’s, resting it on top of it. A few moments later he placed his head on my shoulder, taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl as he did. When the movie was done everyone was getting settled down. Eddie seemed to already be asleep so I gentle lay him on a pillow and covered him in the sleeping bag, standing myself up and stretching. “I’mma get a fag” I whispered to Bev and she nodded.

I walked to the front door, grabbing my bag and pulled out my stuff. I was used to having a fag before bed but I had really been trying to cut down because of Eds, but today had been to stressful. Sitting on the porch also beat having to lean out my window, so there was that. The first inhale made felt like someone had just taken a weight off of my shoulders and the exhale was bliss. I smoked it through, calming my mind until I had finished. Then I found that I was thinking about Eddie and how stressed he was. I rolled another one and began smoking it. “Fucking hell Tozier pull yourself together” I muttered, looking at the fag. What would have happened if I hadn’t been skipping school? Hadn’t seen the work on the barrens? Would we even know? Would we have found out today? Would that have been better? Then there was Stan. Would he tell Bill? Why the hell had I put our initials on the kissing bridge? What if someone else worked it out? I closed my eyes and sighed. “Richie?” I looked over my shoulder to see Eddie was opening the front door slightly. He looked tired, standing there in my clothes, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked perfect. “Hey” I flicked the fag and then looked at my feet “Sorry”

“I wondered where you had gone” He stepped out, putting his arms around himself to keep himself warm

“Sorry I was thinking”

“Yeah” I flicked the fag into the bushes like Bev did, standing myself up “You should have worn a jacket, you cold catch a cold”

“Says you” He stepped into me, so I could wrap my arms around him. “I love you Eddie”

“I love you too Richie”

“Do you wanna talk at all?”

“No… I just… I wanna get some sleep.”

“Okay” We walked back in to the house and into the living room but Eddie paused, standing and looking at everyone. They were all fast asleep. “You okay?” I whispered picking his sleeping bag up

“Can… Can we stay in your room?” I nodded.

“Can I be honest with you?” Eddie nodded as we jogged down the stairs “I always thought I’d get you down here under different circumstances” He gentle hit shoulder. I flicked my purple lava lamp on and he smiled. “Got it at a thrift store”

“Gross, do you know what could be all on that?” I shrugged. I watched as he climbed into my bed, pulling the duvet up and the straightening it. I couldn’t help but smile at him.

“You’re adorable” He frowned which didn’t help his case. I climbed in next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as we both lay down, staring at the ceiling “You’re also perfect” I heard him smile, laughing a little “For a wheezy germaphobe that is” I tickled him and he laughed, flicking my ear

“Says you four eyed trashmouth.”

“I’m the definition of perfect. You look that up anywhere and there is a picture of me”

“You’re mistaking perfect for pain in the ass”

“You’re mistaking pain in the ass with the word boyfriend”

“No. You’re my boyfriend but you’re also a pain in the ass”

“You’re breaking my heart Eds” He pocked my side

“Don’t-”

“Call you Eds. I’d stop but you look cute when you’re angry and hey that was my first flirting device for you”

“By calling me something I didn’t like?”

“You always answered” I turned and looked at him, met by his smile “My perfect spaghetti”

“You’re such a romantic” He muttered, leaning in and kissing me. I was a little shocked, it was the first time that he’d lent in to kiss me. Eddie gentle pulled away, both of us a little breathless “It’s getting late” Eddie whispered, his hands going through my hair “You getting tired?” He didn’t answer me, just continued to wrap his fingers in my hair “Get some sleep Eddie” I sat up slightly, taking my glasses off

“You aren’t gonna leave me?” His voice was become quite and sleepy. I lay back down next to him

“Never” He closed his eyes, bring his hands down to my chest as he rest his head against mine “Chee?” I opened my eyes. He hadn’t called me that in such a long time that I was surprised. He hadn’t called me that since before that summer “Yeah?” He didn’t say anything just smiled.

I woke up with Eddie’s head on my chest, my arm underneath him and the other above my head. I turned my head, rubbing my eyes as I reached for my glasses. Eddie grumbled as I did so “Sorry” I whispered, laying back down “What time is it?”

“Sevenish” I kissed the top of his head

“I need to go for a piss” Eddie groaned, moving so my arm was free. I smiled and gentle climbed out of bed, and up the stairs. Once I had been pee I checked in to see that all of them where still asleep. I went back down to see that Eddie had curled up in the duvet, sleeping soundly. I smiled and walked over to my guitar, picking it up along with my notebook. I began genteelly strumming the guitar sat next to Eddie, whispering words before I wrote them down. _“I'll change my ways if you would stay. All your tears that you have cried would go away. Oh, just grant me one more day. Oh, my love, please don't give up. See the devil at my door. I see the future of the ones that I've ignored. I guess I was born to be at war. And my love, I won't give up. So, my love, please don't give up I ain't no Superman, I ain't no Holy Ghost. I'm just the one who keeps you up at night you love the most. I'll be your strong man, I'll be your West Coast. I'll be the sun, I'll be the waves, I'll be the one you love the most. Oh, I’ll be, I’ll be, I’ll be, I’ll be, I’ll be your west coast honey. Oh, I’ll be, I’ll be, I’ll be, I’ll be, I’ll be your west coast honey.”_ I stopped playing went Eddie sat up. “You’re awake”

“Yeah”

“Well, erm…” He did it again. He lent in and kissed me. I put the guitar down on the floor clumsy as Eddie wrapped his arms around my neck, climbing into my lap. I put my hands on his waist and he smiled against me “I love you so much Richie” “You ain’t calling me Chee again?” He looked at me confused

“That’s what you said in your sleep last night”

“I can, if you want” I shrugged. I’d always been impartial to it, but everyone knew that Eddie was the only one that was allow to call me that.

“I don’t care what you call me” The kiss was hot, there seemingly no air between the both of us. At one point Eddie had let me move so that he was no longer straddling me, but rather he was underneath me, with me between his legs. One of my hands was tracing up his chest as I kissed his neck, his breathing becoming heavier. It was perfection. But the other losers woke up and Eddie had gentle brought it back to us sitting facing one another, breaking the kiss gentle. “Come on”

“That was amazing” Eddie blushed

“I guess your music kind of brought me out of my head. To here, with just you” I grinned and Eddie smirked, turning to look over his shoulder before he climbed the stairs “Plus it was a huge turn on”

“What?” I asked a little shocked that those words had just come out of Eddie Kaspbrak mouth. He smirked and went up the stairs, me following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Over 500 hits, I honestly never thought it would get that many! Thank you for the Kudos too! It means a lot and is really encouraging. 
> 
> I'll update soon, but until then I hope you enjoyed and that you stay safe
> 
> (Also if anyone wanted to know the song is called West Coast and is by Imagine Dragons)


	11. Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that it's been a while. Please enjoy, and sorry that it's a bit of a short one

Eddie's Point of View

I opened my locker, putting my chemistry book back when I felt a hand brush around my waist. I smirked as Richie lent on the other side of the locker door, crossing his feet as he did so. “How was Chem?”   
“Good” I closed the locked door and he turned his head smiling at me. It had been a week since the Barren incident. It actually looked like there had been an accident down there, which put some kind of ease on us all. Richie had been doing his best to keep me distracted from it all, to keep me out of my own head and it was working. We’d been down to the arcade, caught a movie with the rest of the losers, even sort of gone on a double date I guess with Bill and Stan. Richie said he had no part in that and it was Stan’s idea, so we could talk about our test results but that didn’t come up once. Then there was Ben and Bev, and they went out on a date so Richie had invited me around and we’d played on his console and he’d played me some of Paradise City by Guns ‘N Roses, something he’d been working on for a while. There was something about the way the Richie played, moves his hands on the strings that made my stomach feel funny, my body tingle. We’d made out afterwards until Ben and Bev came home. 

“So, this evening” I smiled, the two of us starting walking “At Bill’s, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe…” His voice trailed off and I chuckled, adjusting my backpack  
“Rich, we’ll be with everyone. It’d be weird if we snuck off.” He nodded, dogging the shoulders of some other kid “Fine… Just didn’t think you’d be able to handle me playing” I looked at him. He had a smug grin on “Play?”  
“Yeah Bev sort of told Ben and things transpired and well everyone sort of wants to hear me play.” I could feel my cheeks getting red “What are you gonna play?”  
“I was thinking some Chuck Berry, a good old classic” He then lent close to ear for a second asking “Is this turning you on?”  
“Fuck off” he laughed “I just like when you play… You’re… Sexy” I muttered hoping that he hadn’t heard, jogging down the school steps. He had because he had a grin on his face, hands in his pockets acting all cool and smug, which just made my stomach feel strange again.

Everyone else was already stood near the bikes, chatting. I was hoping the red in my checks had gone down. “Alright?” Mike asked and Richie smiled, draping an arm over my shoulder “Just escorting my spaghetti” I rolled my eyes and half hearted shrugged at the shoulder being on me but he kept it there. “You g-g-guys ready?” Bill asked, pulling his bike out. Everyone nodded and Richie smirked “I’mma go grab my guitar as so requested” Stan smirked   
“Yeah can’t wait to see if it’s as good as you say” Richie was grinning at Stan  
“Will you help Eds?” I looked at Richie and then the losers  
“With what?”  
“Well I’m not gonna be able to bring my guitar and my clothes. You’re backpack is like your mum, it’s a black hole.” I punches his arm and he grinned, rubbing it as everyone chuckled at the pair of us “Fine, but only because I don’t trust you to actually bring any clothes.”  
“See you guys there” Bev ruffled Richie’s hair before we all biked off, me and Richie splitting. Neither one of us really said anything until we got to Bev’s aunt’s. Richie pulled out the spare key from under the mat and then looked at me “So what’s this about me being sexy?”  
“Shut up and open the door” He did, putting the key back as I stepped in. Once the door was closed I dropped my bag on the floor and began kissing him. “I hate you by the way” I managed as Richie slid his hands around my back “Sure you do”  
The kiss was hot, the two of us stumbling towards the sofa. Richie pinned me, and I smiled, tugging at his jacket so he’d lose it. He tossed it on the floor and smiled “I kind of think winding you up is good idea”  
“It’s frustrating”  
“You’re just sexually frustrated.” He chuckled at me “Your face looks so cute now”  
“Sexually frustrated?”  
“You’re getting all horny over me and we haven’t done anything to help you out.” My mouth felt dry. I hadn’t really put much thought into me and Richie having sex or doing anything like that. It was sure to get me stressed out. “Don’t stress” He lent down and kissed me “We’ll do what comes naturally”  
“Can we talk about this?”  
“Now?” I shook my head  
“No, later.” He nodded and went back to kissing me. He began kissing my neck and I moaned slightly as he sucked harder. It felt good and I found that my hands were going under Richie’s top. I thought about what Richie had just said. Naturally. This felt natural. He pulled away with a smile “Come on, don’t wanna overload you with sensations now, do I?” He offered me a hand up and I smiled, taking it. “So… about me being sexually frustrated” Richie nodded as we headed into his room  
“Yeah?”  
“I dunno… Are you sexually frustrated?”  
“Eddie I want nothing more than to have sex with you, but you wanted to take it slow and I respect that. Plus I just jack off” I pulled a face and he smirked “I take it you don’t do that”  
“No… I dunno. I’ve done it a couple of times but most of the time I just ignore that all”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I guess I’m pretty good at grossing myself out and overthinking”  
“You’re mind” His voice trailed off and I looked at him for an answer  
“My mind what?” He shook his head at me  
“Nothing, don’t stress it. I was just thinking out loud.” 

He grabbed his guitar before he opened his draws. He grabbed a handful of clothes and came over, handing them me. I knew he was smirking as I folded them and placed them in my bag but I was thinking about what he had said. My mind. It was a messy place and it frustrated me. I couldn’t organise it, everything colliding together and making everything hard to navigate. I spent most of my life worrying about things but I wasn’t sure where that had developed from. Admittedly over time it had gotten better especially with the guys helping me out, especially Richie. But there were moments that made it feel like nothing had improved. Maybe that was what he was referring to. “What are you thinking about?” I looked at Richie who was watching my hands “Nothing, it’s not important”  
“You’ve folded that t-shirt three times. What’s on your mind?” I sighed  
“What did you mean, my mind?”  
“It seems so abstracted to me. I dunno how you deal with it all.”  
“Yeah well I don’t really, do I?”  
“You do.” I gave him a small smile and put the t-shirt in the bag, doing it up. I swung it on and Richie gentle kissed the top of my head. “We best get going otherwise the guys might get suspicious” Richie nodded at me and jogged up the stairs. 

Before we opened the door we kissed one another again, softly, it making my heart flutter. We grabbed our bikes and began back to Bill’s. “So what Chuck Berry song is it?”  
“School days” I nodded at Richie who smiled  
“Did you lock the door?” It was a question that I always asked whoever I was with when leaving a place but Richie paused. I put the brakes on and looked at him “Richie?”  
“I dunno, I think?” I sighed  
“We gotta go back and check”  
“It’s a secure housing estate, it’ll be fine”  
“Richie” He groaned  
“Fine. You go ahead, I’ll catch you back up” He turned and peddled off with a pace on him. I couldn’t help but smirk because it was typical of him. I peddled, focusing on the road ahead and the way that Richie’s kiss had made me feel, trying not to think of what if someone had broken in already, or if Richie had been hit by a car or anything like that. The likelihood was so slim.

Bill’s garage was open and they all smiled and greeted me and I dropped my bike in the drive. I checked down the road but couldn’t see Richie. I decided he was probably getting a smoke to calm his nerves before he performed. “Took your time” I smirked at Ben  
“You all know what Richie’s like, I’d have better luck getting a toddler ready”  
“Where is he?” Bev asked  
“Chickening out?” Mike smirked  
“He was just locking the door” I put my bag down and walk back down the driveway, my anxiety building up when I couldn’t see him. He shouldn’t have taken this long. “We’ll give h-h-him a m-m-minute or two” I nodded and Bill and walked back.   
“So whilst you were organising Richie” I looked at Bev “We settled on the celebration for Mike’s birthday”  
“Camping?” They all nodded  
“Yeah we’re gonna go up in the woods, near the river”  
“Sounds good” I realised I was tugging at the skin on my hand. I took a steady breath. It was fine. It was all in my head. “You bringing that girl?” I tried and Mike shrugged and we all sort of laughed at the smile he had on his face. It was nice to see that Mike liked someone. “Hopefully she’ll wanna come, but I dunno”  
“You’re a catch” Mike smirked at Ben  
“Yeah, if I wasn’t with Ben, I’d be with you Mike” Bev leaned over and kissed Mike’s cheek. We all chuckled but stopped when the garage door opened. Bill’s dad was stood there. He was still in his work clothes so must have only just come home  
“Y-Y-You okay dad?” Bill asked. His dad gave a small nod   
“I just came to get Beverly. Your aunt is on the phone” Bev looked at Mr Denbrough but slowly got herself up, following him through into the house. “What do you recon that’s about?” Ben asked, looking at the door “Probably nothing.” Stan tried to be dismissive of it but I felt like something was wrong. “W-W-What do you guys w-w-wanna eat tonight? I hear t-t-there’s a new Chinese”  
“Oh man Chinese, I can already taste the noodles” Mike smirked  
“Is that o-o-okay?” Bill looked at Stan and Stan smirked  
“Bill me being Jewish doesn’t mean that I can’t eat takeaway. I just happened to not like pork when we went out.”  
“I was just checking”  
“Aren’t you parents strict?” Stan shrugged at Ben  
“They tried the whole Kosher thing but my dad really likes having a cheese grilled steak sandwich and well it didn’t last” As Stan finished talking the door opened. Bev looked shaken, Ben quickly standing up and holding her “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Richie” It felt like I had thrown my heart up into my hands “He’s had to go to the emergency room. My aunt is there now, says he’ll more than likely be in over night”  
“What happened?” Stan asked  
“She didn’t say”  
“I’ll get m-m-my keys and drive us.” Bill got up and I found that I was twisting the skin on my neck. I should have gone back with him. It was all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try and get back on posting regularly and I swear it's gonna get better (I hope). Until then stay safe, and please feel free to comment any advise or something you wanna see. Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it! Not sure how many chapters there will be but I will try and publish on a weekly basest. Until next time....


End file.
